The Noah of love
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: sequel to "true family". Its been a year since Clara the noah was taken, and the earl sees an oppertunity to start the destruction of the order. will clara see kanda and allen again? and What does "Sleeping Beauty" mean? kandaxoc lenaleexallen COMPLETE!1!
1. Lavi's death and the order's attack

**Well, it's the not-so-long awaited sequel to "true family". I was going to wait a while, but I already had ideas for it and want to get em down before I forget.**

**I don't own d.gray-man**

--

**In the dark dining room of the millennium earl, the Family of Noah sat, ready to start the meeting.**

'So,' The earl said, 'it has been a year since the black sheep came to live with us. Lulubell, has she come around yet?'

'I'm afraid not, earl,' the normally blonde woman said flatly, 'I don't understand how she could be a real Noah. She looks like one, but she…well, she's not like us at all. It's becoming increasingly difficult to stop her escape attempts, too.'

'I know,' Road sighed in exasperation, 'Earl, can't we just kill her? She destroys any Akuma that get close to her, and we can't let Tykki or the others guard her, and me and Lulubell cant be here all the time, It would be so much easier to get rid of useless weight.'

'Nah,' Debitto grinned, 'we should keep her; she's cute.'

'Watch it,' Jasdero said, aiming his gun at the others head, 'Remember what happened when we got too close last time, I really don't want that to happen again.'

'I know, but still….'

The earl raised his hand to signal silence, and grinned slyly.

'Now, now, family, I am feeling her strain as much as you and we can't just kill our own family member, even if she is a black sheep. So, I currently have something in development that will ensure she'll see things our way, and it will get her powers under control also so we won't have to leave her to the girls anymore.'

'Well that's a relief,' Road sighed, 'Anyway, there was something else you wanted a meeting about?'

The earl nodded and stood up. Everyone looked at him intently, guessing it was something good.

'Since we have the Noah of love,' He said sinisterly, smiling wider, 'and will get her on our side soon…We can start planning the destruction of the black order.'

The Noah's all shouted and cheered. Meanwhile, down a hall and in a room, another Noah lay tied to her bed, cuts around her wrist from repeated attempts to pull the chains apart. Her hair was blood red, though it used to be a dark auburn, and extended past her waist. She wore a scientists coat over some old clothes, though the outfit was almost reduced to dirty ripped rags. She listened intently to what was going on in the dining room, her heart clenched in fear.

--

Meanwhile, somewhere in France, a certain red-haired exorcist was extremely bored. It was raining heavily outside, thunder, lightning, the works, so he couldn't go outside. Allen, Lenalee and Kanda were all out on missions, so now Lavi had decided to sit in the library and do some reading.

He leant back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk as he turned the page, yawning. He'd picked up some kind of old reports book from missions of past exorcists. He checked the date on the first page and whistled; none of these guys would be alive right now. He flipped the page, looking for an interesting one, and something suddenly jumped out at him. He took his feet of the desk and looked closely at it.

_Golem recording _

_Time: twenty three hundred hours_

_Date:??_

_Exorcist Jordan Cahill confronted earl, death almost immediate. Earl stated that in one hundred years and four hours twins would be born, one a Noah, one an exorcist, and in one hundred and sixteen years, the Noah family shall destroy the black order once and for all._

_End recording_

Lavi blinked in surprise. That sounded like…

He shook himself mentally and checked the supposed date of destruction. The date and time was right now. He cried in surprise, jumped up and ran out of the library to take the book up to Komui or The Panda, who ever he could find first. Suddenly, there was a load rumble. Lavi stopped to listen, wishing he hadn't left his hammer in his room. Then, there was a loud scream, followed by a cracking. Lavi felt a small stone hit his head. He looked up in time for the ceiling to crumble, and he yelled as a large chunk fell to earth and crushed him.

--

**Allen sighed and stared out the window of his hotel.** He'd just completed his mission with Lenalee and was currently packing to go back home. As usual when he had time alone to think, his thoughts wandered to his twin sister, Clara, and he wondered yet again what had happened to her, whether she was dead or alive, actually a Noah..Was she evil? Did she hate them as the other Noah hated them? The exorcist sighed again and paused in midfold of his shirt.

'How could she….Dammit…'

He stuffed the rest of the clothes in the bag without effort and walked out to the balcony of the room. He folded his arms along the rail and rested his chin there, staring out at the sea, the breeze wafting his hair slightly.

'A whole year,' He muttered to himself, 'People can change in a year, could that apply to Clara?'

He was unable to answer this, so he just resumed staring. Suddenly, Timcanpy appeared in front of him. Allen smiled in surprise and held out his hand. Timcanpy flew along his arm and nuzzled Allen's neck affectionately. Allen laughed.

'Tim, that tickles!'

The little golum stopped and rested On Allen's head.

'Thanks Tim,' Allen said, 'you always know when to cheer me up. Wish you could tell me how to get my sister back though…'

'You miss Clara a lot, huh?' Allen looked around to see Lenalee smiling at him. Allen nodded and the Chinese girl walked forward and joined him on the balcony, gripping the rail.

'Wish we could find her….' Allen said, resuming his ocean watch.

'I know, I do too…But Allen…She's a Noah and it's been a year. She might not be our Clara anymore.'

'I realize that!' Allen said loudly, standing up straight, 'But Kanda said before they took her that she was the black sheep of the family, maybe that means she's...I dunno…a good Noah or something!'

He suddenly felt a burning feeling in his throat and took a deep breath. Lenalee rubbed his back comfortingly.

'I know, she's your sister and you love her. I believe she's still good, Allen, but we can never be sure.'

Allen nodded absent-mindedly, and Lenalee joined in staring out to sea.

'I just noticed, Allen…You've gotten taller. You're probably the same height as Kanda now.'

Allen grinned and a light blush crept across his face. He stepped closer, put his arm around her waist and drew her into a hug. He kissed her on the top of the head and she leant against his chest.

'I'm glad we get missions together a lot…It's the only time we can be alone.'

'If brother ever found out, he'd kill you.'

'You're worth it.'

Lenalee looked up at him, her violet eyes shining. Allen leant down and kissed her, remembering when they'd first gotten together. It had been a few days after Clara's disappearance, and Allen hadn't been able to sleep, so he had gone for a walk. In his destination less travels, he'd somehow come across Lenalee's room, and noticed the light still shining under the door. On an impulse, he'd knocked, and the next thing he knew, he was hugging the Chinese exorcist. Then, he'd kissed her, and that was it. Suddenly, in the present, someone cleared their throat. Lenalee and Allen hurridly broke apart to see the finder Toma in the doorway.

'Um, sorry to interrupt, but the Order has been attacked.'

--

**Well, what do you guys think of the first chapter of the sequel?**

**(hides as lavi fangirls run past with knives and torches)**

**Anyway, theres lots more to come so please review.**


	2. mourning at the asian branch

**Ok, hugs to tariss, signrain, addenza and underworld666. Keep up the reveiws**

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

_--_

**Kanda sat bolt upright in his bed, covered in sweat and panting. He sat in the dark, clutching hi heart until his breathing slowed.** He sighed and lay back in his bed weakly. He'd had another nightmare. The samurai turned on his side and closed his eyes, but now that he was awake he couldn't go back to sleep. He made an annoyed sound, kicked his blankets off, got up, and walked out the door.

Right now, he was in Japan. He was staying at his old family home in a small village on the mainland. Originally he'd come here for a mission, but he just didn't feel like going back just yet.

The exorcist walked down the overgrown garden path slowly. The nightmare had been about Clara. It was always the same one; she'd be trapped in a dark place, scared silly and bound, then a dark figure would appear and she would scream. Then, he'd wake up. This had been the fourth time this week he'd been woken up and he was sick of it. As he came to the bridge across the river, he stopped and took off the gold chain around his neck. He held the half-heart pendant in his hand for a moment, feeling angry.

'She's not coming back,' He growled angrily, clenching it in his fist painfully, 'She's a freaking Noah, she's the enemy, so let me sleep!'

'Kanda?'

Kanda turned in surprise to see Allen and Lenalee coming towards him. He watched as they came onto the bridge and stopped in front of him.

'Beansprout? What the hell are you doing here?'

'We got a call from Komui,' Allen said, 'we all have to go to the Asian branch, and we were told to get you on the way. We gotta leave immendiently.'

'Why? What happened?'

'The Noah attacked headquarters.'

Kanda nodded, turned and trotted back up to his house. The two younger exorcists followed, but just as they came across the door, Kanda turned and glared.

'Who said you could come into my house?'

The two sweat dropped.

'Your…house?'

'Yes, my house. Wait out here while I grab my coat.'

He then shut the door in their faces. Allen sighed.

'He's gotten even worse…'

--

**Despite the fact it had been months since he'd last seen Allen and Lenalee, on the boat trip over Kanda didn't speak to them much, choosing instead to sleep in his cabin bed.** The two younger exorcists sat in the lounge of the cabin, occasionally glancing over at Kanda's door.

'Didn't know he had a house,' Allen commented, 'Seems needless, since he never goes to Japan anyway, apart from then.'

'Well,' Lenalee said, crossing one leg over the other, 'Maybe that was his parents' house. There was a sign outside with his last name on it.'

'Wow…couldn't imagine a guy like him having parents…'

'Allen, don't be cruel.'

'I know, sorry…'

Allen gave her an innocent sheepish look. Lenalee smiled and leaned across to plant a kiss on his lips, but just as she was about to, Kanda's door open and he stumbled out looking sick. Lenalee and Allen sat up in alarm.

'Kanda? You ok?'

'I'm fine!' Kanda snarled. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He clamped his hand to his mouth, ran over to the bathroom, slammed the door, and a second later a loud retching sound came from the room. Lenalee stood up, looking concerned.

'Oh dear, looks as though Kanda gets sea-sick.'

Allen stifled a laugh. Lenalee looked accusingly at him and he shrugged guiltily.

'Allen…What did you do?'

'Nothing…..'

Lenalee glared. Allen sighed.

'Ok, I _might_ have put something in his water as pay back for the rude welcome he gave us, but he'll be fine. Please don't tell him, you wouldn't want your one and only boyfriend to die, would you?'

Lenalee looked uncertain for a moment, then sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling.

'I guess not…But will he really be ok soon?'

'Yeah, he'll be fine once he finishes spewing.'

--

**Once the ship made port, Allen, Lenalee and Kanda all got off the ship (Kanda was a little slower as he was still slightly sick) and were met by a finder.** The finder greeted them, and they started the walk into the countryside towards the water cave where the Asian branch was located. They didn't talk on the way, and by the time it was mid-afternoon they reached the cave. There, the finder was replaced by a scientist, and he led them through stone corridors, through some doors, and into a large office. At the back of the office was Komui, who was holding a large amount of papers, and was talking to a blond man.

'Brother!' Lenalee called.

Komui looked up at them, his face brightening. He dropped the papers on the floor and ran to pull his sister into a hug, tears of joy running down his face.

'Lenaleeeeeeee!' He sobbed, 'I'm so glad you made it here alive! It's awful! Half the people in headquarters were killed!'

Lenalee gasped and pushed him of.

'D-dead…?'

'Yes,' the blond man said, walking forward to pick up the papers, 'We were just finishing the casualties list.'

Allen looked at the papers scattered around his feet. There were about six of them, but one caught his eye. He bent down, picked it up, and his eyes widened. Kanda noticed his shocked expression.

'Beansprout? What's so surprising about a casualty list? It was expected.'

The paper slipped from Allen's shaking fingers as he sank to his knees. Now curious, Kanda bent to pick it up. He scanned up and down the list, until he saw a name that made him gasp.

'No way…'Allen sobbed from the ground, 'Lavi…'

Lenalee looked alarmed. Komui sighed and nodded.

'Yes, Lavi was killed. He was in the library and the ceiling caved in on him when the Noah's started to tear apart the order. We weren't able to retrieve his body before we could evacuate.'

Lenalee hugged her brother, bursting into tears. Allen stayed on the floor, sobbing. Kanda, who had been to the Asian branch before, turned around and walked out of the room.

'Kanda?' Komui called, 'here are you going?'

'To have a shower, I smell like sick.'

Everyone looked at him, horrified. He rolled his eyes.

'Che, don't look at me like that. The eye patch is dead; so what? People die and we can't change that.'

The samurai then turned around and left an air of chill in his place.

--

Kanda got undressed; turned the hot water on slightly more then the cold, waited for to heat up, and then stepped into the shower. He made the motion to reach for the soap, but found himself instead leaning against the cool tiles, tears running down his face. He didn't want to cry; it was an open shower room and someone could come in at any moment, but the tears seemed to come out by themselves.

'Stupid Rabbit Lavi,' He muttered in a choked voice, 'thinks he can get outta the war by dying… I hate him so much…'

Of course that made Kanda wonder why he was crying then, and he got even madder, punched the wall and winced as his knuckles cracked. He took his hand away and checked to make sure no real damage was done; He slightly scraped it but it was fine.

He wiped his eyes, seized the soap, scrubbed himself roughly, got out, dried himself, got dressed into a fresh change of clothes, and then started to head up to the rooms. His throat was burning and his eyes were threatening to let out more tears, but he managed to hold them in until he entered a random room, shut the door, and then collapsed onto the floor in a wave of harsh sobs.

'Baka usagi, baka usagi, baka usagi….' He chanted over and over again, drawing his knees up to his chest. After a moment, he held out his hand in front of his face.

'Mum….' He sobbed, putting his pinky finger down. 'Dad…' Down went his next finger, 'Sakura,' His middle finger representing his sister went down, 'Clara…,' his second finger, 'Eye patch...' His thumb completed his fist. He punched the floor with it, and layed on the cold floor until he fell asleep.

--

**Road skipped happily down the hallway opened the door and bounded into the room. Clara attempted to sit up, but the younger girl pushed her back onto the bed.**

'Lie still, this will only take a sec.'

Clara struggled and bucked but the chains around her wrists kept her from going anywhere. The gag around her mouth prevented her from screaming. Road laughed happily and pulled out from her pocket a small blue cross made of glass. She held it over the center cross on Clara's head, lining the edges up. The cross sparked strange purple light, and the girl plunged it into Clara's skin. There was a rush of pain, and all went black.

--

**ok, just a crappy filler chapter. I promise, stuff will happen in the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. the new mission and jamie wenhamm

**Hugs to everyone who reviewed. Anyways, new chappie.**

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**--**

'**Lavi…is dead?'**

Allen and Clara's father Mr. Samuels had just arrived a few days after Allen, due to the danger of an exorcists' relative living close to the Noah, and Allen was explaining what had happened at HQ.

The man looked crestfallen, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

'Poor Lavi…He always complained when I gave him a check-up….'

Allen nodded and patted his father on the back in comfort.

'Yeah, I know, dad….'

Suddenly, the door opened and Reever came in.

'Allen,' He said seriously, 'Get to Komui and Bak's office, you got a mission.'

'A mission…?' Allen said, his face twisting in confusion. 'At a time like this?'

'Yes, it's to do with the earl and the Noah.'

'Oh…Ok…Kay, Dad, I'll see you later.'

'Good luck,' His father forced a smile, patting his son on the shoulder as he walked away.'

--

**Allen entered the office. Sitting in the couches were Kanda and an exorcist with sandy blond hair Allen didn't recognize. Standing in front of the desk was Komui and Senior Bookman.**

'Good,' Komui said, 'Allen's arrived. Ok, Bookman, the floor is yours.'

Bookman cleared his throat and addressed the exorcists.

'Back at the order, there is a book in the library that has details about the Noah still unread by me, and it contains a prophecy concerning Clara, the Noah of Love, and how she could be the key to end this war once and for all. Whether it would be our side that wins or not, you need to sneak back into the order, find the book and bring it to me. Understand?'

There was silence.

'Did you hear that?' Bookman asked harshly.

Everyone sweatdropped and nodded.

'Though I must warn you,' Komui said, 'You'll probably die.'

'Che,' Kanda said, 'same with any other mission.'

'Good,' Bookman said, 'you'll leave immediately, the faster you find the book the better. I can't go with you, I have to find a replacement for Lavi, so make sure you don't mess up.'

--

**Pretty soon, the three exorcists were on a boat back to Europe. Allen was getting sick of boat trips, and couldn't sleep. He found himself standing outside, watching the waves lap against the side. Kanda was inside Sleeping.**

'You alright there?'

Allen looked up in surprise. Standing in front of him grinning was the sandy-haired exorcist. It was the first time he'd heard him speak and was surprised by his thick Australian accent.

'I'm fine, just a little tired.'

'Hm,' He said thoughtfully, 'and yet you're not asleep.'

Allen expected him to continue, but he just smiled and extended his hand. Allen hesitated for a moment, and then shook it.

'Allen walker.'

'Hi Allen, I'm Jamie.'

There was another silence, and the two boys stared out to sea.

'So,' Allen said curiously, 'You're Australian? From the Oceana branch?'

'Yup, and you're the first person this week who hasn't mistaken me for English.'

'Oh…Do you know Reever from headquarters? I heard him mention he came from that branch.'

'He's my older brother.'

Allen's jaw dropped in surprise.

'No way! HE IS?'

'Yup…Heh, don't worry, I know it's hard to spot, apart from hair color we don't look anything alike. Say Allen…That Lenalee girl who arrived with you…She single?'

Allen suddenly gripped the railing hard, eye twitching and attempting to keep smiling.

'W-well I…I dunno, I-I um…She might be seeing someone, U-uh….'

Jamie suddenly laughed and slapped Allen on the back. Allen sweatdropped.

'Man, you are way too obvious! Next time someone asks you that, my advice is just keep quiet and shrug.'

'What?' Allen said in alarm, 'You know?'

'Yup, saw you guys about two days ago kissing, but you broke apart when her brother walked in, then talked about keeping it a secret when he left.'

'You spied on us?!'

'Couldn't help it really, I made fun of the grouchy guy's ponytail and he locked me in a closet. There was a hole in the door.'

'Then why not cry for help?'

'I was gagged. Well, it's getting late; I'll see you in the morning.'

The boy smiled and walked back inside. Allen sighed in exasperation and resumed sea watch. He really was having a bad week.

--

**Well, just a filler ep..uh, chapter, so please review.**


	4. the library

**Still don't own d.gray-man guys. Miss Katsura hoshino does.**

**I know this was a fast update but what the hell, more story for you guys and less boredom for me.**

**--**

**Jamie, Kanda and Allen lay on their stomachs in the bushes, peering through the leaves at the path up to the order. It looked as though half the building had been blown away.**

'Beansprout,' Kanda said, 'Any Akuma?'

'I can't sense any…and my name is Allen.'

'Che.'

Allen rolled his eyes, scanned for any Noah, and stood up slowly. Seeing it was safe so far, he started slowly up the path and approached the elevator. He reached out to push the button; upon pressing it it gave off bright sparks and a dangerous whirring sound came from inside. He sighed and put his hands on his hips.

'Lift broken?' Jamie said, catching up.

'Damn,' Kanda said grumpily.

Allen looked up the sheer inward-curving cliff face and sighed. They could try climbing up, but if there were any Noah there they'd be sitting ducks.

'Any ideas, guys?' Jamie said casually.

Kanda and Allen shook their heads. Jamie rolled his eyes, smiled and pushed his way through them

'Kay then, guess it's my turn.'

Suddenly, the chain belt around his waist glowed and extended into his hands, the end growing and morphing into a grapple hook.

'That's you're innocence?!' Kanda eyed it in distaste, 'Che, you won't be able to reach the top of the cliff with…..'

He suddenly looked up. Jamie had swung the hook up, the chain had extended and he was now tugging to make sure he had a firm hold.

'Don't bash the hook,' Jamie grinned, 'Kay then, grab onto me.'

The two other exorcists obeyed, Jamie tugged on the chain again and very quickly the chain started to shorten, pulling them all up into the air. Allen cried out in surprise and clung tighter. Then, suddenly, they stopped. Allen opened his eyes and discovered they were a few inches from the top of the cliff.

'Climb up,' Jamie instructed.

Kanda immediately obeyed, purposefully stepping on his head as he went up.

'Ow! Bastard…Right Allen, you next. Try to watch my head.'

Allen nodded and scrambled up, stepping on the boys shoulder instead, then gripped the grass of the top of the cliff and hauled himself up. He lay on the grass and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Don't like heights?' Came Jamie's voice as he climbed up the chain and crawled onto the ground.

'Not really…' the white haired exorcist panted, getting to his feet.

The three boys then walked cautiously up the path of the order, weapons out and crowned clown activated. Once they got to the large ominous building, they discovered the gate keepers face was destroyed and the gates blown apart. There was rubble all around the door and entrance hall, causing Allen to trip more then a few times. It was extremely quiet, the only sound heard was the echo of their footsteps and their nervous breathing, and the fact it was dark didn't help the feeling they were being watched at all.

'Ok,' Jamie hissed, 'either of you know the way to the library?'

Allen nodded and started walking to a door in the next room. A foul stench hit them, alerting them to the fact there were bodies present, but they tried to ignore it as the pried the door open, entered and carefully shut the door behind them. The stairway before them was pitch-black, so Jamie pulled a torch from his bag, switched it on and handed it to Allen. Allen attempted to smile confidently and they started to descend.

--

**The stairway went for about ten minutes; Allen estimated it was around four floors. When they final reached the bottom they were blocked by a door. **They pushed the door open, and before it could open fully it caught on a large piece of foundation. The exorcists' squeezed through and entered a black room. Allen shone the torch around. It was not the library, but the large hall outside of it. The entrance to the library was blocked by large stone blocks of ceiling. They walked up to the block, Allen shining the torch around it for a way in. After finding nothing up the top, he shone it at the bottom. He suddenly gasped and dropped the torch, taking a step back and clutching his heart in shock.

'What did you see, Beansprout?' Kanda smirked, 'A spider?'

Allen glared as the samurai bent to pick the torch up and shone it at the spot Allen had it. A red-haired figure was crushed under the blocks, face down and lying in a pool of blood. Kanda's smirk disappeared.

'Who's that?' Jamie asked in a hushed voice.

'Our friend Lavi,' Allen answered, wiping his eyes. He'd known that Lavi was down here and that they'd be more then likely to find his body, but it still hadn't prepared him for the shock. He swallowed down tears and took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry…' Jamie said, bowing his head in respect.

'That's ok….Anyway, we need to find a way through the blocks.'

There was silence. Suddenly, Jamie swung his hook around and sent it flying into the blocks, being careful not to cause any further damage to Lavi's body. The blocks on top blew apart, sending rubble and debris into the library. Allen smiled gratefully and climbed up the blocks and went through, being careful not to step on Lavi's corpse. The other two boys followed.

--

**The library inside was a complete wreck. Books littered the ground, as did fallen bookcases and rubble. A breeze told them there was a crack in the wall.**

'Ok,' Jamie said, getting a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and reading it., 'We're looking for a red leather book about the size of encyclopedia, with the words "important stuff" written on the cover in white-out.'

The three exorcists then set to work sorting through the books. An hour later, however, they hadn't found it, and just as they were about to give up, Jamie suddenly looked towards the entrance.

'Did you guys here that?'

The others looked at him curiously and shook their heads. Jamie stood up.

'I'm gonna go check it out; you guys stay and keep looking.'

'Are you sure, Jamie?' Allen said in a concerned voice, 'It might be a Noah.'

'If it's a Noah I'll call for you, but if it is and we're just sitting here they could kill us at any time, so I'm gonna go look.'

'Well, ok…'

The Australian boy gave a confident smile, went over to the door and scrambled over the blocks out of sight. Allen sighed and went back to the books, hoping he would be ok.

--

Jamie jumped to the floor and flashed his torch around, looking for the source of the noise. The sound he had heard kind of resembled a sob, so maybe it was a survivor who had been hiding from the Noah in the rubble. Carefully, he took a few steps forward and looked through the door. For a moment, He saw grey eyes and dark reddish hair, the owner of the eyes and hair disappeared up the stairs. Now sure it was a survivor, he called out for the person to wait and followed her up.

--

**And that's it for the chapter. Well, evil school has started again, so you may or may not get a chapter tomorrow, so please be patient with me. Please! I beg of you! Review! And gimme some ideas if you have a particular path you want the story to take.**


	5. Guess who had the book

**I don't own d.gray-man. If I did, we'd be in serious trouble.**

**And yes, signrain, Allen could have used his clown crown, but I thought it was a good chance for Jamie to introduce his innocence. Just be glad he's got a grapple hook, and not a floating surf board like in the original idea. Anyway, hugs to you.**

**--**

**Kanda and Allen slowly climbed over the blocks, yawning and rubbing their eyes.** They had searched every single book twice and the book they were looking for simply wasn't there.

'Right,' Kanda said grumpily, absent-mindedly tugging at one of the bangs down the side of his face, 'We're screwed, the Noah's found the book before we did, we might as well just go fight them now, we'll be dead soon anyway.'

'D-don't say that,' Allen smiled nervously, 'We don't know that for sure. Bookman said it himself, he hadn't read the book in years, maybe it's somewhere else…Hey, speaking of somewhere else…Where's Jamie?'

They both suddenly looked around, realizing Jamie had said he'd be right back, but that was almost an hour ago. Kanda made a frustrated sound.

'He probably got lost…or a Noah found him.'

Allen looked nervous at this.

'Maybe we should go look for him…'

'I'll go,' Kanda sighed, 'You'll probably get lost too. Just stay here and look around the ruins for the stupid book.'

Allen pouted in annoyance, but before he could retort the samurai walked out the door, closing it behind him. Allen stared at the door for a moment, then backed against the wall and let himself sink to the ground, too tired to stand, eyes screaming at him to be allowed to rest. He glanced up and looked at the library entrance. Lavi's body was still trapped under there. Allen heart caught in his throat at the sight of it.

'Poor Lavi…' Allen thought. The white haired boy then got up and walked over to the blocks, aimed his left fist at them and ploughed it into the stone. The stone blew apart into small pebbles, and Allen covered his head as they rained down. Allen then bent down, picked Lavi up with some difficulty and carried him to one of the couches in the hall. He laid him down gently, hoping that was more comfortable. Sure, He was dead, but Allen still felt like he had to do something. Suddenly, a stumbling sound came from the door and Allen turned around to see Kanda kicking the door down, carrying an unconscious Jamie on his back.

'What happened?!' Allen exclaimed as Kanda flopped the Australian on the floor.

'How should I know, Beansprout? I found him on the ground in the cafeteria shaking and trying to stab himself with one of Jeryy's butcher knives. I had to knock him out to stop him.'

Allen blinked in surprise and looked down at Jamie. The boy really didn't seem like the type to commit suicide, much less in the middle of a mission.

'I think it's something to do with Noah's,' Kanda said bluntly, before turning to look at Lavi. 'I see you moved Eye patch.'

'I had to,' Allen sighed sadly, 'He didn't look very comfortable under all those bits of stone….'

Kanda made a "Che" sound and bent down to closer inspect the body. His brow furrowed.

'Beansprout, isn't that the book?'

Allen looked down in surprise. Lavi had a red book clutched in his right hand, somehow managing to hang onto it even after death.

'I think it is!'

He stepped forward and carefully pried the book from his grasp. Suddenly, Lavi's eye shot open and he grabbed Allen's wrist. Allen and Kanda yelled in surprise, jumping back and falling on their backsides.

'LAVI?!' Allen exclaimed, getting up again and grabbing Lavi's bloody hand.

Lavi didn't answer, but he managed to turn his head in his friend's direction. He briefly squeezed Allen's hand before his eye closed again.

'Holy shit he's alive.' Kanda said, climbing to his feet, 'Didn't see that one coming.'

Allen glared at Kanda, and then checked the other exorcist's vital signs.

'His pulse is weak, but I think if we get him to a hospital quick enough he'll be fine. Kanda, grab Jamie, we gotta get out of here.'

Kanda nodded and obeyed. Allen slung Lavi over his shoulder, and they ran off up the stairs as fast as possible. Meanwhile, from the shadows, a Noah with long red hair and a black dress watched the two boys disappear. After a moment, she turned and disappeared in a pink flash of light.

--

**There, happy now, Lavi fan girls? It broke my heart to kill him and was too weak to let him stay dead.**

**Anyways, please review, kay?**


	6. what does sleeping beauty mean?

**I don't own dgm, which really sucks btw.**

**hugs to loading, signrain and underworld666.**

**btw, i shall reveal _exactly_ what clara's power is in due time, like, in the next two chapters.**

**--**

**Clara sat in her chair at the table with Jasdebi, Road and Tykki, pushing the food on her plate around with her fork, eyes shocked and staring.** Debitto grinned slyly at her.

'So, Road,' He turned to the little girl, 'it's ok to go near her now?'

'Obviously,' Road rolled her eyes, 'Or you would be dead. That crystal in her head controls her and stops her from using her power against us; she's completely under the earl's control.'

Debitto looked at Clara again. She was wearing a black dress with no shoulders, long sleeves to cover the burn scars on her arm. Her long hair was curled and styled.

'She really is cute,' The Noah thought to himself, leaning in to look closer. Around her neck was a gold necklace with odd marks on it.

'What's this?' He asked, reaching to touch it.

'Um, I wouldn't touch that... ' Road began.

Suddenly, without looking at him, Clara stabbed Debitto's hand with her fork. He cried out in pain and recoiled, clutching it, while Jasdero laughed insanely.

'She was wearing that when she came here,' Road giggled, 'and she's tried to kill anyone who tried to touch it, we don't know why.'

'You have absolutely no luck with girls!' Jasdero cackled.

Debitto growled angrily, pushed his plate forward and stalked out of the room. An Akuma maid collected his remains and took the plate to the kitchen.

'So,' Tykki grinned, 'I hear she almost killed an exorcist yesterday, but he got out of the barrier somehow, that sounds odd, don't you think?'

'Apparently another exorcist helped him out,' Jasdero said lazily, 'it was that Asian kid, kinder or what ever his name is.'

'A male?' Tykki said in surprise, 'But the barrier should have gotten him too, don't you think so?'

There was silence as this sank in. Road leaned across to Clara and grabbed her shoulder.

'Clara! That Kanda exorcist you were friends with, what can you tell us about him? Does he have some kind of special ability in his sword? Well?'

Clara didn't answer. Road shook her to get her attention, and Clara shook her head. Road sat back looking thoughtful. They'd have to ask the millennium earl about this.

--

**Allen felt himself being roughly shaken awake and opened his eyes, blinking confusedly. Kanda stood over him.**

'Get up, Beansprout, Lavi's awake.'

Allen instantly sat up from the chair he had been sleeping on and followed Kanda into the hospital room. They had gotten there yesterday, and Allen hadn't been asleep since then, but Lavi had only just woken up.

Lavi looked as his friends came in and attempted to sit up; he seemed to have a lot of trouble doing it. But he smiled tiredly as Allen sat on the edge of his bed and Kanda stood near the door. His face was pale and covered in scratches.

'Hi guys, how are you?'

Allen sweatdropped. A vein throbbed in Kanda's temple. Lavi shrugged.

'What?'

'You almost died!' Kanda yelled, 'That's what! We've been going around for a week thinking you were a corpse, and now look at you! You can't just die then come back when ever you feel like it! There's a war on! You stupid Eye patch!'

Kanda reached forward to hit him, but Lavi eeped and hugged Allen's tummy.

'Allen! Yuu's being mean! Make him stop!'

'Stop it Kanda,' Allen said seriously, 'It wasn't like he planned this. I know you were upset but you still-'

'I wasn't upset!' Kanda said defensively, 'The day he dies will be a good one, but he won't be much use to the order then!'

'Right, Yuu…' Lavi grinned sheepishly, 'Of course you weren't upset….'

Kanda looked like he was going to explode, but then made an annoyed sound and stalked out of the room. Lavi let go of Allen and leant back against his pillows.

'He's getting better,' Lavi commented, 'at showing his feelings I mean. So, any news from the order about the Noah? I know that book I had was important to the fight.'

'We're taking it with us on the ship tomorrow,' Allen said, 'We can't call them from here, no golum's left and Timcanpy was needed in the Asian branch so that…Um…They could search his memory for anything that could help them with Clara…'

The two boys went silent. Before either could speak again, a nurse came in and rushed Allen out, Saying that Lavi needed his rest.

--

**The next morning before going to meet the ship that would take Allen and Kanda back to China, they stopped by Lavi's room to say goodbye. They were surprised, however, to learn that he was fully dressed and waiting for them by the front entrance in a wheel chair.**

'Lavi?' Allen said in disbelief, approaching him, 'What are you-'

'I'm going with you guys,' Lavi said simply, 'I've already checked myself out.'

'What?! But you've only been here two days! You're still in a wheelchair!'

'Yeah, well according to the doctors there's not much chance of that changing.'

Allen looked shocked. Kanda stared. Lavi rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Look, I know I'm pretty useless now, with my hammer gone and such, but I'm still a bookman and I gotta get over there so can we just go?'

Allen looked uncertain, and then sighed.

'Well, I guess you can stay in the infirmary at the branch…Anyway, we gotta go get Jamie now, the doctors finally realized he wasn't suicidal. It's so weird, he doesn't remember trying to kill himself…'

Lavi looked intrigued by this, as though it sounded familiar, but said nothing and smiled.

'Jamie? As in Jamie Wenham? I met him when I went to Australia, back when Reever still worked there. Nice kid…What's this about him trying to kill himself?'

'We were in the order looking for the book and he disappeared,' Allen explained, 'And Kanda found him in the cafeteria trying to stab out his heart, so he knocked him out. He was admitted to the psychiatric ward, but when he woke up couldn't remember a thing after entering the order.'

'That _is_ weird…' Lavi said absent-mindedly, 'Well, lets get him then.'

'I'll go,' Allen smiled, 'I'll just be a sec.'

--

**After getting Jamie, the four of them made their way down to the shipyard, albeit slowly as Lavi was yet to master his wheel chair but still refused help. **After boarding the ship and going to their cabin, Lavi took the book and started reading through it, trying to find anything of use.

'Any luck?' Jamie said as he came in after dinner.

'Not really,' Lavi said, furrowing his brow, 'I mean, there's a whole section devoted to the Noah of love, but half of it's just random words scrawled all over the pages. For example, these two pages here say 

"Sleeping beauty" over and over again, and then it goes into the next section without any explanation. There's something going on here…'

**--**

**Sorry, a nothing happens chapter, but don't worry, the next one will have stuff.**

**Sleeping beauty? What could that mean… please, I beg of you, I don't know if you guys like this story or not! Please review so I can make it better!1!!1! I promise not only hugs, but Lavi plushies and chocolate biscuits! And I'll be your best mate too, if that floats your boat! Please please review….**


	7. punishment

**Hi guys, harms here, sorry for the late update. Hugs to signrain, addenza and underworld666 for reveiwing. i love you guys.**

**I don't own d.gray-man. Or inuyasha. both rule, though.**

**simpson desert is a nice place to look at, but you dont wanna be stranded there for too long.**

**--**

**As the four exorcists came down the plank onto shore, they saw Komui and bookman sidle their way through the crowd towards them. They reached them, stared in shock at Lavi, and Bookman suddenly punched the boy on the head.**

'Baka! You made me go through all the trouble of looking for a replacement for nothing, and you turn out to be alive?!'

Bookman then snatched the book off Lavi's lap and strode out of the ship port. Everyone sweatdropped.

'Gee, Lavi,' Lavi said in a mocking voice, 'I'm so glad you're alive, let me give you the week off. Is that too much to ask?!'

Allen chuckled and Kanda smirked. Komui smiled.

'Well I'm glad you're ok. Though I have to ask…Um…'

'Yes, I'm stuck in a wheel chair. Can we drop it and just get going?'

Komui seemed a little taken aback, but nodded smile kindly and they all followed bookman.

--

**Once Lenalee found out Lavi was alive, she shrieked in happiness and ran to meet him to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Allen seemed a little jealous and became suddenly interested in his shoes. Lavi and Jamie noticed this and grinned at each other.** Just then, Reever entered the office looking pale and worried. He spotted Jamie and rushed over to him, and to everyone's surprise, pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Jamie didn't seem as shocked as everyone, but he did seem to be in pain.

'Um, Reever…I can't breathe…'

'I just heard you tried to commit suicide! Why would you do that?'

'I didn't, mate! I don't remember it! And if I did it was some kind of Noah power, now please let go!'

Reever nodded and obeyed. Suddenly, he seemed to return to normal.

'Well you better not stuff up again, we have few exorcists these days and everyone is needed in the war. If you have a problem, deal with it accordingly.'

The man then turned and walked out of the room. Everyone sweatdropped and stared at Jamie, who seemed unfazed.

'That was…Odd.' Komui commented.

'Not really,' Lavi said, 'When I was at the Australian branch a few years ago, Reever acted like that all the time with Jamie. He almost seemed like a toned down version of you.'

Komui sweatdropped. Allen, Jamie and Lenalee giggled. Just then, the door opened and Bookman poked his head in.

'Oi! Idiot! You've got to help out with this research too you know! Baka…'

'Wow,' Lavi grinned as Bookman disappeared, 'Insulted in two languages. Better go.'

'Come up here at dinner time,' Komui said, 'me and the doctors want to give you a check up.'

'Yeah, I'll be there….'

Lavi wheeled himself out the door. Komui then turned back to Allen, Jamie and Kanda. Lenalee hung near the back.

'Ok, from the report you boys gave me, one of the Noahs has some kind of mental control over others. Jamie, are you sure you can't remember seeing anyone?'

'Not really…, I can't remember seeing anyone...Wait! I kind of remember red hair…but maybe that's a bit of memory from seeing Lavi.'

Allen looked alarmed. Kanda looked sad.

'It could be…' Komui sighed, 'Or it could be The Noah of love, Clara. Better get down to the science department so they can run some tests. As for the rest of you, you can all leave if you wish.'

The group nodded and exited the office. Jamie said goodbye and went off towards the science department, while Kanda headed towards his room. Lenalee was about to go in the direction of the cafeteria before Allen stopped her.

'Um, Lenalee, could I talk to you?'

Lenalee smiled and nodded, wondering what he wanted to say. Allen took her hand and led her into a room down the hall filled with couches. They entered, and Lenalee turned to see Allen locking the door behind him. That made her feel concerned.

'Um, Allen….?'

Allen suddenly whirled around, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Caught off guard, Lenalee made a surprised muffled sound and took a step back, lost her balance and the two of them fell onto one of the couches. Allen changed his hold from her shoulders to her waist and wriggled a little so he was on top of her. Lenalee was surprised by all this, but was pleased 

nonetheless and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, rubbing her tongue against his. This went on for another minute or so before Allen broke away and grinned at her, panting.

'W-what was that for?' Lenalee gasped for breath.

'It's punishment,' Allen said simply, 'For kissing and hugging Lavi without my permission.'

'Do I _need_ your permission to kiss another guy?' Lenalee whispered jokingly into his ear. 'Or could it be you're jealous?'

'Jealous? Me?! No, but-'

Lenalee smiled and silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

'Liar.'

Allen smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in for another kiss, but Lenalee giggled and wriggled out from under him. She stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her clothes. Allen looked up at her, disappointed and doe-eyed.

'Aw, no more kissing?'

'Nope,' Lenalee grinned, little devil horns appearing on her head, 'That's punishment for giving me punishment. I'll see you down at the cafeteria, Allen.'

She gave a little wave and left the room. Allen cupped his chin in his hands and stared after her, sighing. He was madly, hopelessly in love with her, but they had rare chances to be alone like that. He wanted to tell everyone he could find how much he loved her, but even a whisper would be heard by Komui and his strange complex telepathy and no doubt Allen would wake up somewhere in the Simpson desert battered and bruised, wearing a no clothes and no idea which way back to civilization was. He sighed in exasperation and got up to follow Lenalee down to the cafeteria, supposing it was safe to come out now.

--

**Yet another notorious filler chapter. Heh, they should get me to come work on inuyasha. Lol.**

**Anyhow, please be sure to review, and no worries mates, there shall be events of importance In the next chapter. Yay! Sushi for tea tonight!**


	8. apologies and breakthroughs

**Yays, new chapter. Sorry guys, too sleepy to give out hugs, so just pretend you got one if you reviewed. I don't own dgm.**

**--**

**Lavi took a deep breath and placed his hand on the table next to his bed. He carefully moved himself to the edge of his mattress, pulled himself into sitting position and stared at the wall. His legs felt heavy like lead but he wasn't going to stop.** He braced his hands on the bed and table and with all the strength he could muster, stood up. He felt his knees grow weak, shaking violently, and his spine burn slightly, but he didn't collapse like he had the first few times he had tried this. After Komui had given him a check-up, he had shown Lavi the results, and Lavi, with his Bookman mind, had seen there was a ninety-seven percent chance he would never walk again. As long as there was that three percent chance left, he was going to keep trying.

Suddenly, Lavi felt his knees start to buckle. He threw himself back on the bed before he could collapse, then rolled over onto his back and held his watch in front of his face.

'Eight seconds,' He smiled, 'that's five and a half more then my original record….'

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Allen and his father poked there heads in.

'Hi, Lavi,' they both smiled brightly at the same time.

Lavi grinned at them and pushed himself into sitting position. They walked in.

'Morning, you two,' Lavi yawned, 'Why the visit?'

'Bookman sent us to get you,' Mr. Samuels explained, 'Said something about a chapter you needed to memorize.'

'Must be a breakthrough,' Lavi thought, remembering how though he had been sent to bed Bookman had stayed up. He nodded, edged himself over to the side of the bed where his wheel chair was and braced himself to lift himself into it.

'Need any help?' Allen asked kindly.

'I'm fine…' Lavi said, and then added in his thoughts 'Not having help will help strengthen my legs.'

He sat heavily in the chair and they exited the room.

**--**

**A few hours later, Komui looked up in alarm as the door of his temporary office flew open. He pushed his stacks of paperwork aside to see Bookman and Lavi coming in.**

'Get the others in here. NOW.'

--

**Kanda, Lenalee, Allen and Jamie sat in office chairs, Bookman and Lavi standing in front of them. Lavi looked extremely sad.**

'I'm going to get to the point,' Bookman said simply, 'We need to destroy Clara.'

Allen stared, eyes wide. Bookman briefly glanced at him, and went on.

'Clara, as the Noah of love, has power over the minds of men. Any man she goes near who she wishes to control will do what ever she instructs them. That is why Jamie tried to kill himself, you see. Anyway, that means she is the strongest Noah, and must be destroyed, or once she gets real control of her powers she could destroy the human race in minutes, just by making men kill women, then killing themselves. But, however, while she is the strongest asset of the Noahs, she is also their greatest weakness.'

'What do you mean?' Jamie asked, on the edge of his seat. Lavi answered his question.

'You know how we have our innocence heart out there somewhere, and if it's destroyed all innocence will be destroyed? Well Clara is like the Noah's heart. If she is killed, all the others will die.'

There was a cold silence. Allen suddenly stood up, a blank look on his face.

'No.'

Bookman looked confused.

'Um, pardon?'

'No,' Allen repeated, 'we are not going to kill my sister. There's got to be another way to win this war.'

'Sit down, Beansprout,' Kanda said in a strange voice. Allen rounded angrily on Kanda.

'Don't you tell me to sit down you jerk! You don't understand what it's like to have you're sister killed! You don't care!'

There came a strange cold expression on Kanda's face. Allen expected the samurai to stand and punch him, but instead he simply got up and walked out the door, everyone's eyes following him.

'What's wrong with him?' Allen thought.

'Ok,' Bookman sighed, 'Allen, I understand this is difficult for you, but it really has to be done, so I'll let you think it over for a little while. You can all go now.'

Everyone got up and left. Lenalee had to take Allen's hand and drag him outside. As the two walked down the hall, they heard Lavi call out to them and turned to see Lavi wheeling himself towards them.

'Allen! Wait! About Yuu…'

'Yeah?' Allen said stiffly, frowning, 'What about him?'

'You need to apologize to him really soon.'

'WHY THE HELL-?!'

'Because his sister was murdered when he was eight!' Lavi blurted out.

Allen froze, a look of utter shock spreading across his face.

'His sister?' He gasped in horror.

'Yes, as well as his mother, and his father. He told me once when we were kids, his uncle was in love with his mother but his mother was in love with father, so the uncle went away to train as a samurai to impress her, and when he came back they were married and had two children, Yuu and Sakura. He was so mad he murdered the lot of them, but Yuu managed to live somehow. So you better go say sorry to him, Allen, because I think you really hurt his feelings. But don't say it was me who told you because then this time tomorrow you'll be cleaning me up off the floor.'

Lavi sighed and wheeled past them. Lenalee looked concernedly at Allen. Allen looked up at her.

'I'll be right back.'

--

**Kanda sat, leaning his back against his bed, knees curled up to his chest.** His coat lay discarded on his bed. He was not angry, he was not wishing to kill someone, he just felt utterly, utterly defeated. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kanda didn't have the strength to answer; he hated being like this. He felt weak and useless. The knock came again, but this time, the door opened. Kanda didn't look up, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Bean sprouts shoes.

'Um, Kanda?'

Kanda didn't answer. He just stared at the floor in front of him. He heard Allen sigh.

'Look, Kanda, just listen, ok? I'm sorry, I didn't know you used to have a sister, and I really didn't know anything, so…I'm sorry I said you didn't care, that you didn't understand and I'm sorry I called you a jerk.'

'Who told you?'

'Pardon?'

'Who told you I had a sister?'

'Um, I can't say…'

'Right, well tell Lavi I said if he does it again I'll kill him.'

'Um…alright…'

Allen made to shut the door, but Kanda looked up at him, making him stop.

'By the way, Beansprout, 'I know you're upset and everything, but don't you ever, ever dare to think for one moment that you're the only person who cares about Clara. You got that?'

Allen seemed taken aback, but then smiled, nodded, and shut the door. Outside, he stopped and scratched his head.

'Kanda cares about Clara? What did he mean by that? Oh well….'

--

**An hour later, Allen lay on his bed, thinking. After getting some time to cool down and clear his head, He had realized killing Clara really was the only way to gain victory, but that didn't make the prospect any less horrifying. He sighed, wondering how he was going to tell his dad, when the door opened and Lenalee walked in, closing the door behind her.** Allen sat up and smiled at her as she sat on his bed.

'Are you ok?' She asked quietly.

Allen nodded and smiled weakly.

'As ok as I'll ever be…I don't like the idea…But, well, we've really got no choice, do we?'

Lenalee shook her head and leant forward, pressing her head against his chest. He sighed and looked her up and down, from her long shapely legs to her silky black-green hair. He shifted position and lifted up her head. They stared into each others eyes.

'Lenalee…I love you. You know that, right?'

Lenalee nodded, and leaned in to kiss him. Allen hugged her tight around her waist with one hand, and reached up with his others, pulled the elastics out of her hair and ran his fingers through it, wishing every moment was like this; just him and her, in love. No stupid wars, no demons, no death and sadness, just them.

Suddenly, Allen found himself reaching up his girlfriend's shirt, drawing meandering lines and circles along her back with his finger, feeling her bra-clasps. Shocked by his touch, she pulled out of the kiss, staring sheepishly at him and blushing. Allen went bright red.

'I'm sorry…If you don't…Um...You can slap me if you want, or something, or leave…'

Lenalee seemed to consider this for a moment, and then smiled at him.

'I don't want to leave.'

To Allen's joy and mild surprise, she then locked him back in the kiss, and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

--

**Meanwhile, down in the cafeteria, Jamie and Lavi sat eating at a table. Lavi's ears twitched and he suddenly looked up.**

'Someone in this order is having sex,' He announced to his blond comrade.

Jamie blinked in surprise, rolled his eyes and smiled.

'Lavi, you're perving skills scare me sometimes.'

--

**Ok, end of the chapter. Next chapter will most likely be a filler, sorry mates. So, Allen and Lenalee are having sex and they gotta kill Clara. I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters. Review please!**


	9. losing the necklace

**Ok, here we go with the new chapter. **

**Ok, hugs to wlock900, signrain and addenza for the brilliant reviews, glad you liked the Lavi bit.**

**I don't own d.gray-man, katsura hoshino does.**

**--**

**Allen and Lenalee entered the office. Komui and Bookman looked up.**

'Allen,' Komui said, shuffling the papers he was writing on, 'Are you ok now?'

Allen nodded, though still upset. Bookman nodded.

'Well that's good, because as her brother you are one of the only people who can destroy her.'

'Why's that?' Allen asked.

'Well, her power is if a man comes within a certain distance, they become so deeply infatuated with her they do whatever she tells them to, though it doesn't work on a relative, depending on how closely related she is to him. As her brother, she'll have zero effect on you, enabling you to get close enough to exorcise the Noah from her and to kill the monster form her body will take. You're really the only person with the ability and circumstances to do it.'

'But Bookman,' Lenalee said in a concerned voice, 'isn't that a little harsh? She was his sister after all!'

'It's ok, Lenalee,' Allen sighed sadly, staring at his feet. The thought of killing Clara really cut away at his insides, but her soul had been corrupted, almost like an Akuma's, and killing her seemed to be the only way to get her out of it. He raised his head, his eyes determined.

'Alright, how soon do I go?'

'Tonight, if possible,' Komui sighed, 'Please be careful, Allen.'

'Jamie, Kanda and Lavi will be going too.' Bookman explained, 'You'll need someone to distract the other Noah while you find Clara. Lavi won't be fighting of course, as he is disabled and without his innocence, but he still needs to record everything and will stay a distance away.'

'Can I go too?' Lenalee stepped forward.

'No,' Komui and Allen said together.

'What?!'

'It's too dangerous!' They both exclaimed. They both blinked and looked at each other.

'Stop saying everything I say!' They said together again.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

--

**Road skipped along the corridor of the black order, to the room she had put Clara in. As she threw open the door, Clara didn't turn, instead continuing to stare out the window, a sad, faraway look in her once-grey eyes.**

'Claraaaaaaa!' Road sang, walking in, 'we're gonna have some visitors soon, so when they arrive, you have to kill them. Ok?'

'Clara didn't respond. Road sighed. Ever since the crystal had been placed in her forehead she'd been practically brain dead, and it was really staring to annoy her. She strode forward, turned the girl around roughly and slapped her hard across the face, pushing her to the ground.

'Answer me when I talk to you, Black Sheep.' Road said, looking murderously at the girl cowering on the floor. Clara nodded, holding the sore spot on her cheek. Road sweet smile returned.

'Thank you. I'll tell you when they get here, Kay?'

Clara nodded again. Road noticed she was still wearing the gold necklace, leaned down and quickly yanked it off her. Clara got up and attempted to advance, but Road cackled, threw the girl back and tossed it out the window. Clara screamed in horror and ran to the window, but it was too late, and as she watched it fall into the darkness, she leant against the window sill, sobbing.

'I…hate…you…' She choked quietly.

'Yeah, well, that necklace was ugly and ridiculous, and you're so zombie-fied you don't even know where it came from! Do you?'

Clara shook her head. She didn't know where it came from, she couldn't remember anything before joining the Noah family, but she knew it was important, and it broke her heart to see it lost. She wished she'd never come here. She didn't like being evil, she didn't like killing or trying to end the world, but when the earl gave her an order, she was unable to say no. She had tried killing herself, but the earl had ordered her to never do it again. She was stuck.

'Well,' Road smiled, 'Don't complain then. See ya.'

The little girl walked out the door, wondering how Clara had managed to talk. The crystal was supposed to rob ones self of their mind, but she had acted out independently. Could it be she was gaining control over herself? No, that couldn't be it…But then, when the Asian exorcist had entered the barrier to stop his blond friend from killing himself, why was he unaffected?

Road groaned in exasperation and decided not to worry about it. Thinking and worrying gave her a headache.

--

**There, sorry for the disappointing late chapter, but don't worry, when they arrive at the order things should get a little more interesting, hopefully. And, yes, there's not enough kandaxclara, but its coming, I promise. You could just see some in this chappie.**


	10. a pointless chapter

**Well, here we go. Hugs to underworld666, signrain andock900 for the reviews. And signrain? Yes, that is true, but it's different cos Clara is Allen's sister, and road.**

**I don't own dgm.**

**--**

On the boat ride back to Paris, Allen didn't sleep. He was unable to, and spent the night reading, or staring out the window. When Lavi woke up to get a midnight snack, he saw the light was still on and decided to go ask if he was ok.

'Hey, Allen,' he smiled, wheeling himself out towards him. 'Can't sleep?'

Allen shook his head. Lavi paused, he knew why Allen was so down, but also knew it wasn't a good thing to go without sleep before a suicide mission. He decided to make Allen think of something else.

'Say, how are things going with Lenalee?'

Allen's face went almost as red as Lavi's hair. He turned to the redhead, an alarmed look on his face.

'How did you know?! We weren't going to tell anyone! Oh god, did Jamie tell you? I'm gonna kill him!'

Allen stood up and started to march towards the bedroom, but Lavi grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back onto the couch.

'Uh, Allen? I didn't know you were dating Lenalee, I just wanted to annoy you.'

Allen blinked in surprise and sighed in relief. Then he realized what had just happened and his eyes widened. He leapt forward and grabbed Lavi's shirt color, shaking him violently.

'LAVI! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T TELL KOMUI! DON'T TELL ANYONE! IF YOU DO-!'

Lavi chuckled, clasped Allen's hands and wrenched them off his shirt. He grinned.

'Don't worry, I wont say a word….On one condition.'

Allen looked at Lavi's mischievous face suspiciously. He could tell it was going to be bad.

'What's the condition?'

'You have to answer this question truthfully,' Lavi leant forward, pausing for dramatic effect. He then whispered in Allen's ear; 'Have you guys had sex yet?'

Allen's eyes widened, his face going bright red and jaw dropping. Lavi sat back grinning, triumphant, taking the boys silence as a yes.

'How d-did y-y-y-you kno-know?' Allen asked, looking pained.

'I have a perverted sixth sense. Comes in handy. Anyway, how long has this been going on for?'

Allen went an even brighter shade of red so Lavi rephrased his question.

'I meant how long have you been dating?'

'I dunno….About a year….'

'A year? That's quite a long time to go for without telling anyone.'

'Well, if we told anyone we thought Komui would find out and kill me. Jamie knows, but that was an accident he found out.'

Lavi nodded as he listened. The way Allen had been acting around Lenalee lately was starting to make sense. He had always thought Allen and Lenalee secretly loved each other, but he was surprised by all this.

'Well, you're gonna have to tell Komui sooner or later, especially if you wanna get married when you're older.'

At the "M" word, Allen looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Lavi shrugged and Allen sighed sadly.

'I know…. But I'll hold off on it until…until I get back. If I get back, that is.'

Lavi could sense the hopelessness in Allen's voice and got a painful reminder of what they were doing. They were going to a place to fight a group of Noah's and destroy them. They were most likely going to be outnumbered, as Komui was still trying to track down other exorcists (he had lost contact with most of them after the orders attack), and they were probably going to die.

--

**Kanda lay in his room on his bed, unable to sleep. He listened to the thump of the waves hitting the boat. Normally such a sound was enough to lull him to sleep, but for the last few nights he had been unable to sleep at all.** Out in the lounge room, he could hear Beansprout and Eyepatch talking, and in the next room, Jamie was tossing and turning, muttering something about an emu, whatever that was. Turing onto his side, he reached inside his shirt and pulled out his half of the necklace, staring at it. Clara was a Noah, the enemy, and had tried to kill an exorcist, proving she was evil, but he was still unable to stem his feelings. Though he hated to admit it, he was still in love with her.

'Idiot,' Said a voice in his head, 'She's a Noah! She probably never had feelings for you; she was probably hiding her identity.'

Kanda groaned in exasperation and crushed his pillow over his head, feeling conflicted. Before Clara had come along, everything had been black and white, hate the enemy and kill them, cope with allies and fight on their side, but now…He wasn't sure of anyone's place anymore, including his own.

--

**Yeah, pretty pointless chapter but unfortunately I have run out of ideas. Suggestions are encouraged, and please review.**


	11. spoilers

**Hey guys, hugs to wlock900. Yeah, I thought it was funny too.**

**I don't own d.gray-man, or Harry Potter or the Dymocks bookstore chain.**

**--**

**The four exorcists approached the entrance of the hidden cave.**

'So there was a hidden entrance down here all this time?' Allen asked in disbelief.

'Yup, sure was,' Lavi grinned, clinging to Jamie's back, 'Sorry I never told you, woulda made things easier for you, huh?'

'Let's just go before they realize we're here…' Kanda said grumpily, walking forward.

The others followed. Jamie craned his neck slightly so he could see Lavi, whom he was carrying on his back.

'How you doing back there?'

'Fine; your back is surprisingly comfortable.'

'Glad to hear it. Uh, but are you sure you have to come? I'm fine carrying you, but you don't have innocence and I might have to drop you suddenly.'

'I'll be fine. It's what I'm here for, to watch what happens here. Even if I'm probably going to die it's still my job.'

'Don't talk like that, Lavi,' Allen stopped and turned to look at him, 'I'm sure we'll be fine.'

Lavi grinned at him and the boy went back to walking. Lavi sighed. Allen had told him he was sure it was a death mission last night, but he was putting on a brave face now, but he decided not to darken the mood by pointing it out. After a while of walking in silence, they came to the end of the tunnel, a ladder screwed into the back wall with a blocked hole up above. Kanda climbed up the ladder and pushed up hard; the block fell away and moonlight streamed through. Kanda hauled himself up through the hole, stood up and looked around. He was in the forest outside of the order, the block, now revealed to be one of the few rocks that littered the woods. He turned to see Allen climbing through, the stopping to help Jamie drag up Lavi. Lavi looked utterly embarrassed that he was being handled like a doll, but there really was no other choice if he wanted to come, as bringing his chair was out of the question.

'Well now what?' Jamie enquired.

'We find our way out of the forest, sneak in and do what we came to do,' Kanda answered, turning away, 'I would have thought that obvious.'

Everyone sweatdropped and started walking. After a few minutes, Lavi noticed something sparkle out of the corner of his eye and looked around to see a gold necklace hanging from the tree they were passing.

'Hey! Look at that!'

Everyone except Kanda stopped. Allen reached up and plucked the necklace out of the branches and looked at it.

'That's weird, it's one of those half heart necklaces where there are two and you give one to your girlfriend.'

At this, Kanda did stop. He turned around and walked back to take a closer look. Lavi looked at him in surprise, and then suddenly noticed there was a necklace identical to the one Allen was holding hanging around Kanda's neck, poking out of his shirt. Kanda sensed what he was staring at and glared, buttoning up his exorcist coat quickly.

'Come on,' Kanda said stiffly, yanking the necklace out of Allen's hand and pocketing it, 'This is stupid, we have Noahs to destroy. You wanna go look at jewelry? Go back to Paris, you bunch of women.'

The samurai turned away and quickly strode deeper into the trees. Allen rolled his eyes.

'Women? Us? He's got no right to call us that with a face like that…'

'That's true,' Jamie nodded, 'He's probably just jealous the necklace is prettier then him.'

Allen and Jamie had to hold back chuckles, and then looked at Lavi, who normally would have been in stitches after a comment like that, but instead was looking sad and thoughtful.

'Lavi? You alright?'

'Hm, what? Oh…Yeah, it's just…I think that we should keep going.'

The other two exorcists nodded and started to follow Kanda. Lavi narrowed his eyes…or eye….Thinking. He was starting to get a picture in his head about that necklace. If Yuu was wearing one half, and the other half had been given to a girl then thrown out a window…

'NO WAY!' He cried, gripping Jamie's shoulders. The blond and white haired exorcists looked at him. He sweatdropped.

'Um….I just figured out what happens at the end of Harry Potter seven.'

'What?' Jamie said in disbelief, 'But you're not even reading it right now.'

'Yeah….But I'm on the last few chapters and I'm forming theories. A Bookman's brain can give a lot of spoilers away if I think about something too hard.'

'Well then don't tell us anything,' Allen instructed, 'If we live through this I wanna get it from Dymocks.'

Lavi grinned and nodded, unable to believe they were that they believed him.

'Harry Potter,' He thought, grinning, 'No one likes spoilers…'

--

**Kanda strode through the trees in the direction of the order, a storm of emotions whirling around inside him. After getting over the heartbreak the fact Clara had thrown the necklace had caused him, he felt angry, unable to believe he had thought she would have done otherwise.** After all, she was a Noah, a being who enjoyed causing other people pain. Treating something precious like that really shouldn't have come as any surprise.

Kanda felt tempted to hit himself. He had been carrying his half around for the last year, wondering secretly if maybe Clara kept her half, if maybe she was still good, and now this had ripped his dreams apart at last. He felt a burning in the corner of his eyes and raised his hand briefly to brush tears away before the others could see it. A heart really was a useless, hurtful thing to have.

'Then why do you still have the necklaces?' A voice in his head asked, 'Why haven't you thrown them away yet?'

'They're my parents' necklaces; I'm not going to do that to their last belongings.'

'Che, poor guy, you really don't see. They were in love too, you know. Look where that got them. Caring for anything or anyone gets you no-where except the grave in the end.'

Kanda clenched his fist, willing the voice to go away, the words a truthful poison to his mind, making his heart ache and his mind spin as everything he had once thought got re-arranged. He had no need for a heart or anyone one, or anything, so why was he trying to help stop the end of the world? It was useless. They would all die in the end anyway.

Suddenly, he felt someone collide with his back. Turning, he saw Allen smiling up at him.

'Oops, sorry Kanda didn't realize you stopped. It's so dark still…'

'Che, whatever, Beansprout…'

He brushed past Allen and started walking the other way. Jamie and Lavi stopped as he walked past him.

'Yuu-Chan!' Lavi called, 'What are you doing?'

'I'm going.'

'WHAT?!' the other three shouted in union.

'You can't leave!' Jamie shouted, 'We have to kill the Noah family!'

'Che, that's never going to work, just face it. The world is dead, might as well go enjoy what's left of our pitiful existence. I'll see you guys later…In hell, maybe…'

'No way are we letting you do that!' Allen screamed, running up to him and grabbing his arm, preventing him from going further, 'Kanda, I don't know what happened to change your mind like this, but we need everyone we can get to help win this war! I'm no gonna let you give up and go wait for the end in some bar!'

Kanda angrily whirled around, gripped Allen's collar and shoulder and threw him to the ground about a meter away. Allen sat up, gripping his sore arm, which he had landed on.

'What the hell, Yuu!' Lavi yelled from Jamie's back, 'How can you be so heartless!'

Kanda glared at them, and then turned away, staring up at the sky through the leaves. There was silence. Then-

'Che, sheesh, Eyepatch, I would a thought you of all people could understand that.'

Lavi's eyes widened, then his face regained his angry expression.

'Don't say that, it's my job!'

'Yeah, and a fine job you're doing. Look, I've cared about people in my life, and every single one have them has either left me or died. That's the fate of everyone, so why bother?'

Before anyone could answer, he walked away. Jamie and Lavi looked at Allen. Allen sighed.

'Let's go,' He said stiffly, walking towards the order.

--

**Well, kandas being moody and angsty. Surprise surprise. Sorry for yet another crappy chapter, once they get to the order it shoukd get going. Review and stuff.**


	12. Lavi's triumph

**Hi, harms here, sorry for the late update. Hugs to you all!**

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**--**

**Allen and his two companions entered the order cautiously, unsure of what to do. Lavi suggested they try calling the Noah family out, but that was immediately dismissed as stupid.**

'We should just go look for them,' Jamie said sensibly, 'See if we can sneak up on them.'

'Ok,' Allen nodded, 'but they aren't exactly the easiest people to sneak up o- GET DOWN!'

Allen tackled Jamie and Lavi to the floor just as a large beam of destructive light passed over head, blowing up the wall behind them. Allen got up again, innocence activated, Akuma eye red.

'Jamie! Get Lavi to a safe place and then come help fight! There's a lot!'

Without waiting for an answer, Allen towards the room the blast had come from. Jamie helped Lavi back onto his back and started running to find a place to put him down.

'Man, why do I have to hide?' Lavi moaned as Jamie put him down behind a couch near the stairs.

'Cos you have no way of protecting yourself. Now just stay down!'

Jamie then turned to run back to Allen, swinging his grapple hook so fast it blurred.

All Lavi could do was sit there, listening to the explosions and screams coming from two rooms away. He clenched his fists, hating how useless he was, then-

'Ah, an exorcist!'

Lavi looked up, suddenly terrified, and a level two Akuma stared down at him. The junior Bookman instinctively reached for his hammer, but then remembered it wasn't there. He held up his hands defensively.

'Uh, I'm not an exorcist! No innocence! See?'

He grinned confidently, knowing full well this wouldn't stop him from being killed, but he had kind of lost all sense at this point from fear. As expected, the Akuma laughed and pointed its gun at Lavi's head. Then, he fired. Lavi, however, threw himself on the ground, so once again, the wall dealt the damage.

'Ok, Legs,' He thought to himself, 'I really would like to run now, so if you work just this once, I promise I'll buy a really comfortable pair of new jeans.'

Lavi then mustered all his strength, and with effort, he managed to move his legs.

'Aw, you dodged!' The Akuma complained, 'No matter, I'll kill you anyway!'

The gun charged again, and Lavi climbed to his feet and hastily stumbled out of the way, his legs and lower back screaming in protest, the simple movement draining his energy. As the Akuma swore and aimed again, Lavi walked pushed himself off the wall and ran to the staircase, only getting up the first few steps before collapsing from exhaustion on the stone. Wincing in pain, he rolled himself on his back to see the Akuma running quickly towards him, laughing his head off. Lavi got to his feet and clung to the wall, panting from the effort, willing his legs to last just a little longer. He had been training them from when he had gotten to the Asian branch, and their strength had improved greatly compared to what they once were, but this was too much, too fast.

Still though, he climbed the steps, one at a time, desperate to get away from the Akuma and up to his room. He didn't know how, but he could feel his hammers presence, it was still there, undestroyed, in the top draw of his bedside table.

'Slow down, exorcist!' The Akuma called, getting to the foot of the stairs, 'I need to kill you!'

Lavi shook his head and kept going, knowing there was nothing between him and the Akuma gun. If he was going to die, he was going to die trying to do something.

Just then, he heard the gun fired behind him. At this moment, his knees chose to buckle and he collapsed again, the bullet hitting the stairs above him, leaving no way left for him to get to his room.

'NO!' He cried in dismay, a look of horror spreading across his face.

'YES!' The Akuma cackled, aiming his gun again, 'No where to run now!'

Lavi shook his head, face in his hands. He didn't want to die, not like this. He had never wanted is innocence so badly.

'Innocence…' He muttered sadly under his breath, 'Activate…'

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from above. The Akuma looked up the stairs curiously, forgetting about the bookman, and Lavi looked too. The appeared to be a fiery glow coming from above, and it was hastily getting closer, and closer, and closer, and-

Suddenly, Lavi recognized his Hi Ban snake zooming down towards them and ducked, putting his hands over his head to protect his hair from the heat, and the Akuma screamed as the snake hit him, reducing him to ash. There was a cluttering sound from above, and Lavi looked up to see his hammer falling down the stairs and coming to a halt in front of him. Lavi smiled brightly, reached out, and hugged it to his cheek.

'Hi, hammer, didja miss me?'

'It must have,' Lavi thought, 'It was so sensitive to my command after being away from me for weeks.'

He then shrugged, sat up and struggled to his feet. He could hear more Akuma down stairs. Lavi grinned, saddled his hammer like a witches broom and flew down towards them.

--

**Kanda, meanwhile, sat in a bar in Paris, on his sixth drink. He normally wasn't a heavy drinker, but since at any moment he and every other guy in here could suddenly run out into the street and kill every woman they could find then kill themselves, he had decided he really didn't have much else to do.** A few drinks later, he lay his head down on his arms and fell asleep.

_Kanda was in his home in Japan, lying in his bed, blanket pulled over his head. He wasn't sure why, but he was afraid to get up, as though moving from this place would cause him pain. So he lay there, unmoving, unable to sleep from his fear. Suddenly though, he heard his door slide open and sound of small feet walking across the thatched floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then suddenly there was a rush of cold as the blanket was ripped back. Smiling down at him was a small girl of around six or seven years old with silky black hair and wearing a pink kimono. She looked familiar, and her face brightened at the sight of him, and she suddenly leapt forward and hugged him tightly._

'_Yuu! Brother, how have you been?'_

_Kanda's eyes widened in shock as he realized who this little girl was._

'_Si-sister?'_

_--_

**Kay, another cliffie. lAvi can fight again and kanda met his sister sakura in his dreams. Lets see what happens next. If you liked this chapter, review. If you hate this chapter, review. If you don't really wanna review, review, explaining why. Lol.**

**Btw, can someone tell me what "sister" is in japanese?**


	13. Sakura Kanda

**Ok, guys, thanks for the help, but since the answers were so varied I'm just gonna keep using the English word for sister, and we'll pretend they're talking in Japanese. I hope you understand.**

**I don't own d.gray-man**

**--**

**Kanda broke out of the hug and stared his sister up and down, his eyes unable to believe it was her.** She hadn't aged at all since she had died so she looked the same, but still he couldn't believe it.

'S-sister, is that really you?'

'Of course it,' Sakura rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips in the same way she used to all those years ago when she was annoyed with him, 'anyway, why are you still in bed? Come out and play with me!'

She smiled, tugged at his hand and pulled him off the bed and to his feet. She then led him out, him bending over slightly as she was holding onto his hand. They walked out of the house into bright sunshine and walked down the garden path to the river. Sakura giggled and ran to the bridge. She hopped up onto the rails and stared down in the water, watching the koi. Kanda caught up to her, questions buzzing in his mind. He stood next to her on the bridge.

'Sister, are you….Are you dead?'

'Uh-huh,' she smiled, looking up at him.

'Then am I dead?'

'Nup,' she shook her head, her hair dancing, 'This is your dreams.'

'Then you aren't really here?' Kanda asked, disappointment biting at him.

'Oh, don't worry, I'm here. I decided to stay when I died; I knew you would need my help sometimes. You know, cos you were never very independent without me.'

Kanda actually smiled. Even though she was a girl and a year and a half younger, when they were young he had been bullied a lot and scared to do things, and it was always Sakura who saved him or encouraged him. Though once she had been killed along with his parents, he had been forced to make it on his own.

'Anyway,' Sakura continued, looking up fondly at her brother, 'It really is good to see you. You've really gotten big! And I love your hair, it's so pretty!'

She swiveled herself around and ran her fingers lovingly through his raven hair. Normally Kanda would be annoyed by this, but this time he found it strangely comforting. He managed another smile, and Sakura's eyes brightened.

'Yay! You're smiling! Brother, you never smile anymore, not since we had to leave. Why did you stop smiling?'

Kanda blinked in surprise, caught off guard by this question. Sakura looked up expectantly at him, her brown eyes wide, and he sighed, rubbing the back of neck in frustration, trying to think of an answer.

'Is it _because _we left?' Sakura provided. Kanda thought about it for a moment, then sighed and nodded sadly.

'I'm sorry…' Sakura said quietly, standing up on the railing and hugging her brother, 'I'm sorry we left.'

'It's not your fault,' Kanda grit his teeth, 'It was his fault, he was the one who killed you. I dunno…I just felt like if I smiled it would be like forgiving him.'

Sakura broke out of the hug and hopped back down onto the bridge. She stared up at him with authority and pointed at him.

'Now, Brother, that's silly, it was his aim to make you and all of us unhappy. You can't let him have the satisfaction of causing you misery for the rest of your life. Speaking of which, what's going on with you and all this stuff about leaving your friends to fight alone?'

'Y-you know about that?!'

'Of course I do, I'm in your mind, now why don't you think the world is worth saving?'

'If you really are in my mind,' Kanda turned his head away, frowning, 'you would know why.'

'Not really. Your head is saying one thing, your heart is saying another, and it's very confusing. I think you need to go for a walk or something and clear it up. If you need me, I'll be in the fields.'

She smiled at him and turned and skipped away towards the fence that separated their house from an un-owned stretch of field. Kanda remembered how they had played in there as children with the other neighborhood kids.

Kanda sighed, put his arms on the bridge and leant his head against it, watching the koi in the river swim bout in the clear water. He had been so different as a child, thinking of it now, which he hadn't done before; the change scared him a little. Sure, all people change as they get older, but back then he had been really happy, if somewhat nervous and wimpy at times, but now he was a bitter uncaring person, unwilling, or maybe unable, to love, or let anyone love him. His head told him it was not worth saving the world, everyone would be dead sooner or later, but somewhere in him, he could feel a great sadness, an overwhelming feeling of sadness, a feeling that told him he had no reason to save the world, as he had nothing here to save. No one was left.

'That's not true, Brother.'

Kanda jumped in surprise and looked down to see Sakura looking at him, having returned, holding a bunch of flowers.

'It's just not true.' She repeated.

'It is,' Kanda said sadly, shaking his head, 'I have no one.'

'You have your friends though! Allen and Lavi and Lenalee and Jamie and everyone else!'

Kanda shook his head. Sakura looked confused for a minute, then suddenly pouted and stamped her foot.

'Oh, I know what this is about!' She exclaimed, waving her finger at him, 'You're upset because you think you lost Clara!'

Kanda winced at the name, a painful stab of memory going through his heart. Clara tugged at his sleeve and he looked down at her.

'You haven't lost her,' she said earnestly, her eyes sparkling, 'At least, not yet. But if you don't go to your friends, you will lose her, and you won't get her back.

'Sister, she's a Noah; I lost her before I even had her.'

'Not true not true not true! Ugh, you are the dumbest brother ever! Look, she's in love with you, Yuu, she is still herself, she is not evil, she wants to come back to you, her true love, and to her father and brother and friends, but the earl has locked her mind away, and only the prince can wake up the sleeping beauty. You're the prince, brother. You wanna fairytale ending? Work for it!'

Kanda stared down at his sister, shocked at how even though she was so small and cute she could still command so much authority and strike fear into his heart. He smiled and nodded. Sakura grinned and held up her hands. Kanda bent down and picked her up in his arms, and hugged her tightly.

'Promise me you'll smile more from now on?' Sakura mumbled into his coat.

'Yeah, I'll smile.'

--

**Kanda sat bolt upright, panting. He was in the bar still. He looked over the clock on the wall and was surprised to see only around five minutes had passed. **He reached into his pockets, pulled all the money he had, left it on the counter and ran from the bar, knocking over several stools in his haste. He had to save his friends, and he had to save Clara. He was going to smile with them.

--

**Wow, major oocness. Sorry bout that, but come on! If you think I could have done a scene like that while retaining Kanda's usual personality, thanks for the confidence in me but it's a bit outside of my abilities. Besides, the oocness was for the storyline. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, might be about two days before the next one. Review please!**


	14. The barriers' exception

**Sorry for the late update. I don't own d.gray-man.**

**And since Kanda's undergone a slight personality change, he's probably gonna be slightly ooc from now on, sorry.**

**Oh, and I don't know how old Jasdevi are, but they look fifteen to me.**

**Oh, and one more thing…Why is it when bad guys are transforming or are doing monologues the good guys always wait, missing the perfect opportunity to strike while the villain is distracted?**

**--**

**Jamie yelled in surprise and dodged an Akuma bullet as it whizzed towards him. Swinging his hook very fast, he sent it towards the Akuma and the metal ploughed into it, blowing it up.**

'Hell yeah!' He grinned, punching the air, 'Another one for me!'

But his victory was short-lived. Before anything else could happen, there was a mechanical sound behind him, and a pressure against the back of his sandy-blond head. He tensed.

'Never let your guard down, exorcist!' He heard a demonic voice cackle behind him.

'Crap,' Jamie thought, 'guess this is it for me.'

He heard the gun loading, but suddenly he heard someone yell, and the pressure on the back of his head was gone. Turning, he saw the Akuma had been replaced by Kanda, who was wiping Akuma blood off his blade onto his coat.

'Kanda!' Jamie exclaimed, 'You're back!'

'Yeah, I got bored. And Where's Beansprout and Eyepatch?'

'I left Lavi in a room on the other side of the building. I'm not sure where Allen is.'

'Well he has to be here somewhere.'

The samurai clenched his blade in his fist and strode past the Australian exorcist towards the door on the other side of the room. He stopped and turned.

'Oi, Blondie, you coming?'

'Uh, yeah!' Jamie nodded, running to catch up with the older boy. As the two of them started making their way deeper into the order, Jamie stole a glance at Kanda. He seemed different.

--

**Lavi destroyed the remaining three Akuma in the hall with his fire seal, then let himself collapse against the Wall, exhausted and panting. **Despite himself, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He was extremely tired and he wanted to sleep, but he hadn't even found Allen and the others yet.

Mustering the last of his strength, he pushed himself up off the floor, using hi extended hammer to brace himself. His legs shook violently, threatening to buckle.

'Not good…' He hissed under his breath.

'Aw,' Cooed a sweet voice, 'Are you tired, exorcist?'

Lavi looked up to see Road Kamelot skipping towards him. He gasped and gripped the handle of his hammer harder and lifted it to pound the girl, but lost his balance on his weak legs and stumbled to the ground.

'SHIT!' He exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

Road giggled as she came closer. She bent down and stroked his head. He yelled and knocked her hand away, struggling to get back up.

'Are you looking for the black sheep?' She enquired.

Lavi shot her a suspicious glance, knowing she meant Clara. He gritted his teeth and managed to sit up.

'Where...Where is Clara?' He asked

'She's around…She's going to kill your friends. Though I got permission from the earl to spare Allen, I'm allowed to keep him as a doll. Now, what to do with you…..'

--

**Kanda and Jamie skidded to a halt as they heard a high-pitch scream echo through the old building. They each felt a stab of fear as they recognized the cry.**

'Lavi!' Jamie exclaimed, looking around at the different doors and passageways, trying to figure out where the sound came from, 'Damn, how did he get out here?'

Kanda didn't answer. He was feeling weird. The emotional wall in his heart had come down and he was realizing how scared he felt for the Eyepatch.

'Baka…' He muttered, before rushing in the direction of the sound. Jamie blinked in surprise and chased after him.

--

**Kanda grabbed the knob of the door and pushed it open. Jamie stood on his toes, trying to see behind him. It was the cafeteria that the scream had come from, but looking around, they couldn't see any Akuma or Lavi.** Kanda took a cautious step forward, growing suspicious. Jamie followed.

'Creepy,' He commented.

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed shut, a clicking noise indicating the lock sliding into place. They both glanced back at the door, and then turned back to the center of the room. A chair had appeared in the middle, and in that chair sat a Noah in a gothic Lolita dress, with long blood red hair and blank staring eyes. There was a strange, pink, see-through barrier surrounding her, about thirty meters in diameter. Jamie started walking forward.

'OI! Noah! Where's Lav…'

He stopped walking as he entered the barrier. Eyes going blank; he reached to his waist for his grapple hook and pushed one of the curved blades against his neck. Kanda cursed, rushed forward, reached into the barrier and pulled him out.

'Idiot!' Kanda said angrily, shaking the younger boy, 'Haven't you learned your lesson yet?'

Jamie didn't answer. His knees buckled and he slumped against the other exorcist, unconscious. Kanda growled angrily and lowered him to the ground. He straightened up again and looked through the barrier at the girl he knew was Clara, though she was barely recognizable. Her Hair was longer, the style changed from straight and brownish-red to curled and glossy. She was much skinnier then he remembered, making him wonder if the Noah family had bothered to feed their little "black sheep." In the center cross on her forehead was a blue crystal.

Suddenly, high-pitch laughter sounded through the cafeteria and a couple of Noah boys around fifteen appeared on either side of the chair. Their sudden appearance did nothing to make Clara react.

'Ooh, a really tall scary guy!' The boy with dark hair laughed, pointing.

'What ugly hair!' The blond one grinned, 'HE!'

A vein throbbed in Kanda's temple. He already hated them.

'Hey Clara.' Devit grinned, leaning down near the girls face and stroking her cheek, making the rage in Kanda boil up to a new level, 'See that guy? He's one of the people The Earl wants' you to kill. Extend your barrier to him so he kills himself, kay?'

Clara didn't react, but immediately the barrier started creeping slowly out, towards the samurai, leaving him nowhere to run.

'This barrier will make you fall in love with her so you'll do what she wants,' Jasdero explained, 'And she wants you to kill yourself! HE!'

Kanda swore under his breath, backing against the wall as the pink light chased after him, and then, it hit the walls, completely enveloping the space. Kanda closed his eyes, waiting for whatever was coming to come, then noticed…Nothing happened.

Opening his deep brown eyes, he looked up to see Jasdevi staring confusedly at him.

'This must be the guy who was unaffected by the barrier last time!' Devit exclaimed.

'NO FAIR!' The blond brother complained, stamping his foot, 'HOW DO YOU DO IT?!'

Kanda was wondering that himself. Her power was supposed to affect all men besides blood relatives' right? So he was either a blood relative, secretly a girl, or….

'I'm already in love with her…..' He realized, eyes widening.

'What was that?' The two Noah blinked in surprise.

'I'm already in love with her, to the point that I couldn't love her more. That's why the barrier doesn't affect me. Hm, interesting turn of events…'

He smirked, holding up his mugen, and charged. Jasdevi yelled in surprise and aimed their golden guns at him.

'BLUE BOMB!'

A ball of cold blue erupted from the pistols and flew towards him. He quickly dodged and it hit one of the long tables, turning it to ice.

'Nigentou!' Kanda cried, 'Hakka tourou!'

A second glowing blade appeared in his hand as he increased speed, quickly getting closer to the now panicking Noah, dodging every colored bomb fired from their guns.

Then, he reached them and slashed them both several times in quick succession with both blades. They both cried out in pain, stumbling back, bleeding.

'Damn you!' They both cried, aiming their guns at each others head. Then, to Kanda's surprise, they open-fired. But, however, neither of them died. Instead, their shadows swirled beneath them, becoming one, and smoke engulfed them. Kanda didn't know what was happening, but it wasn't good.

'Gotta get them before they finish! HAKKA TOUROU!'

Activating his illusion again, he rushed forward, slashing the mingling bodies with his blades. They screamed, and a bright light burst from their smoky bodies. Then, a great explosion knocked Kanda off his feet and darkness took him.

--

**Lavi slowly opened his eye, his head pounding, unable to think where he was. He felt great sharp pains at various points of his body. **After a moment, he raised his head and gasped. He was inside Road's dream world. Looking up, his eyes widened in horror. His wrists were nailed to the wall, dripping warm, thick blood down his arms.

'That explains the pain…' He thought bitterly. He was in sitting position, which was good as he could no longer feel his legs. He really had pushed himself way over the limit.

'Oh yay! Your awake!'

Lavi looked up to see Road flying towards him, riding that stupid talking umbrella.

'You sick bitch.' Lavi said flatly as she jumped down in front of him.

'Flattery will get you everywhere,' she giggled, bending down and lifting up his chin so they started into each others eyes. 'My, you're cute, almost as cute as Allen. Tell me, are you and Allen close?'

'What's it to you?'

'It's nothing really; I was just thinking I could use you to get Allen to come with me. Yeah, actually, it doesn't matter if you're close; he'll come if he thinks I'll kill you, which I will.'

She smirked, stood back and raised her hand. Ling, large cracks appeared along the wall, shaking it, causing Lavi to scream in pain as his wrist wounds were strained and stretched. Finally, the part of the wall Lavi was attached to broke free.

--

**Allen looked around as there was a crashing sound, and to his shock, a large piece of green wall Allen recognized from Roads dream had landed in the middle of the hall.** Lavi was nailed to it; he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

'Lavi!' Allen screamed in horror, rushing forward.

'Uh-uh…' Roads voice sounded through the building, her voice bitter-sweet. Allen froze, and there was a strange noise, and Road Appeared in Lavi's lap, holding a large knife to his neck.

'LET HIM GO ROAD!' Allen screamed, his voice cracking.

'Ok,' Road smiled sweetly, 'But you have to come with me, kay? You have to leave here and be my doll forever.'

Allen's eyes widened, staring at them, unsure what to do. If he didn't go with her, Lavi would die.

'Don't listen, Allen…' Lavi looked up, voice breaking from the effort of staying awake, 'If you go with her, she'll kill everyone anyway, but if you kill her now and let me die, no one else will have to!'

Allen stood still, unsure what to do. He didn't want anyone to die, but that included Lavi.

'Dammit…' He screamed in frustration, 'Where the hell is everyone?!'

'Exactly what i was thinking.' Came a painfully familiar voice that Allen normally would have hated hearing, but right now, he could have danced for joy.

--

**HOLY CRAP! SOMETHING ACTUALLY HAPPENED IN THE CHAPTER!**

**It's longer then usual to make up for not updating during exam week. YAY! No more tests! Anyway, review guys.**


	15. Fighting orders

**Oh, new chapter, this story is finally moving.**

**I don't own dgm.**

**--**

**Kanda blinked and sat up from the cold stone floor. It appeared that when the explosion had knocked him off his feet, he'd hit his head. His hair was out, and his clothes were slightly ripped.** He suddenly remembered the cause of the explosion and looked around.

Jasdevi was nowhere to be seen, so that meant he had defeated them. In the center of the room, Clara lay in a heap on the floor, her chair thrown a few meters away. Seeing this, Kanda jumped up, rushed over and took her in his arms.

'Clara? Clara, its Kanda! Wake up!'

Clara slowly opened her yellow eyes. Instantly, the pink barrier re-appeared around them.

'Don't bother,' He said flatly, standing up with her still in his arms, 'It doesn't work on me.'

He then started walking to the door, stopping momentarily to pick up the unconscious form of Jamie and sling him over his shoulder. He then exited the cafeteria, walked for a little way down the halls and felt along the wall for one of the orders various secret rooms. After a moment one of the stones was pushed in and a door appeared and slid open. He walked in carrying the two younger teens, set them both on the ground at opposite ends of the room and started to check Jamie's vital signs. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with him physically, so there was nothing more he could do at this point. The samurai then turned to where Clara was sitting. She didn't seem bothered that an exorcist had kidnapped her at all. He sighed and crouched in front of her.

'Clara.'

Clara looked at him, eyes blank and expressionless. It made Kanda's heart constrict.

'God, Clara, what did they do to you? Do you remember me at least? Do you know me?'

Clara shook her head.

'What about your brother? Beansprou…I mean, Allen? Or you father?'

More head shaking. Kanda ran his hands through his raven hair stressfully, at a loss of what to do. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he remembered what was in his pocket.

'What about this?'

He pulled from his pants pocket Clara's half of the heart necklace. Her eyes widened in recognition, and reached out a shaking hand to lightly touch it. Kanda smiled weakly, took off his coat and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He pulled out his half.

'See? I gave that half to you a year ago, and kept this half. Do you remember that?'

Clara shook her head, took her necklace and held it to her heart, turning slightly away from Kanda. Kanda sighed, sat down and leant his head against the wall, wondering what to do. He was exhausted, despite having been unconscious for god knows how long. A few seconds rest…that was all he needed.

--

**Allen looked for where the familiar voice came from, as did Road, but no-one could be seen.**

'Aw, is someone interrupting my fun? Well I'll just have to….'

She smiled sadistically and tightened her grip on the knife at the now unconscious Lavi's neck, but before she could do anything more to him, there were several gunshots, a gasp from the little girl, and she fell forward onto the stone. And who should emerge from behind the wall where the bullets had come from? Duh, General Cross.

'MASTER!' Allen cried in relief, running forward as the older man set about freeing Lavi from the piece of wall.

'Well if it isn't my stupid apprentice,' Cross said, not looking up, 'Geez, every time I go away, every time…'

'Master, what are doing here?'

'Komui managed to get in contact with me by sending Timcanpy. There should be the rest of the exorcists arriving soon, but for now it's just me and the other generals.'

There was a cracking sound, and the large nails in Lavi's hands came free. Allen rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. He checked the wounds in his wrists, and ripped up the hem of his coat to make bandages. Cross, meanwhile, stepped over to the body of Road and turned her over.

'Ok, bitch, I know you're still alive, now tell us where Love is so we can end this.'

'You'll never end this,' Road laughed maniacally, her eyes wide, 'Even if you kill every Noah, there will always be a new generation to take our place.'

'Not if we kill the Earl!' Allen exclaimed, but this only earned more laughter.

'You'll never kill Master Millennium; he will be around as long as there is evil in this world. He exists _because _there is evil. Now when you find away to destroy every evil, that's when you will destroy him.'

Allen and Cross stared in silence. Road started laughing again. Cross aimed his gun.

'Right, that's enough outta you.'

Allen closed his eyes as shots were fired.

'Oh dear, you killed Road.'

Allen groaned and looked up to see Tykki striding towards them. Cross sighed.

'Good grief, can't even let us have a minutes break?' You guys really piss me off.'

--

**Clara's eyes shot open as an order appeared in her head.** She looked up at the dark haired exorcist who was sleeping in the corner. She didn't know him, but she was to kill him, any means necessary.

Standing up slowly, she reached down to her thigh where there was a knife hidden beneath her skirt. She unsheathed it, walked stiffly over to where the exorcist lay, and raised it above her head.

Suddenly, she stopped. Around his neck was the gold necklace that matched the one she had, clasped in her right hand. She didn't know why, but she could not kill him. She would not kill him, because if she did, bad things would happen.

'_Do it…' _came the order.

'No, I can't…'

'_Yes, you must!'_

'No! I…He…'

'_KILL HIM!'_

'I WON'T!'

Suddenly, the crosses on her forehead burned. She screamed in pain and collapsed against the wall, scratching at them, trying to remove the glass control piece in the center. Her screams of pain woke Kanda, who jumped p and rushed over to her.

'Clara! What-'

'DON'T COME NEAR ME!' She screamed, pushing him away. He blinked in surprise and tried to grab her shoulders; she lashed out at him, wriggled from his grasps and ran out of the door of the room. Kanda swore loudly and chased after her.

--

**Clara had to get away from him, she had to or he would die. In the back of her mind, she remembered some of the family talking about her. If she had the Noah in her exorcised by a boy called Allen Walker, then they would die and the world would be safe, as would this person.** That's who she had to find, Allen Walker.

She could hear the dark haired guy chasing after her, calling her name, but she wouldn't stop, despite the burning order to kill him that was going to increase in pain with each second she disobeyed. She was going to die to save him.

--

**Lavi gasped as he felt something cool on his wrists and opened his eyes. To his shock, standing next to him was Komui and Mr. Samuels, smiling and washing his wounds.**

'Hi, Lavi!' Komui smiled, 'Glad you're awake; we were getting worried for a minute.'

Lavi nodded and attempted to sit up, but the two men pushed him back down.

'I wouldn't,' Mr. Samuels instructed, 'You've put your body under a lot of stress. Your legs are all red and swollen and bruised, what the hell were you doing in there?'

'What else do you do with legs? I was walking…Well, running mainly…'

They stared at him in shock. He sighed.

'I'll explain later. Where are we? And what happened to Allen?'

'We aren't sure,' Komui said gravely, 'Another exorcist found you hidden in the bushes outside the order building and took you back to town. You're in a hospital. We back to Paris with the other exorcists once we got in contact.'

Lavi sighed and closed his eyes, signaling for them to finish bandaging his hands. He had lost his hammer, yet again, though he could feel it hadn't been destroyed.Wait a second…

'Shin…' He muttered under his breath so the others couldn't hear.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened. Then, there was a bang as something hit the window. Komui looked up curiously and walked over to pull back the curtains, letting the dawn light in. He sweatdropped.

'Uh, Lavi? Your hammer is out here.'

Lavi sat up, overjoyed it had worked.

'Let it in!'

Komui obeyed and the hammer continued extending over to Lavi. Lavi grasped it, and it shrank back to normal size. He grinned.

'Amazing!' Komui exclaimed, 'Your hammer reacted to your commands even though it wasn't in contact with you!'

'I know,' Lavi grinned, 'Cool, huh? So you have no news of Allen and the others at all?'

'No,' Komui sighed. Mr. Samuels looked depresed.

'The only thing we know is that he and the other exorcists who arrived are fighting off akuma and Noah. They might not get out alive.'

--

**Well, thats it from me for this chapter. reveiw!**


	16. climax

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**And sorry for the late update but the website had a technical error so I couldn't upload the chapter.**

**--**

**Allen panted, gripping his sword in his remaining hand. Tykki smiled.**

'Tired already?'

Allen shook his head and lunged, and the two resumed their deadly game of tips. They had been going for about an hour since he appeared. Cross had held him off with judgment; long enough to get Lavi outside using his clown belt, then the bastard had lit a cigarette and left the Noah to him, saying he was bored now. Allen knew he was wasting time, and that he had to get to Clara, but he couldn't just leave Tykki to his own devices. He would exorcise him, and then continue with his mission.

--

'**Clara!' Kanda yelled, his voice going hoarse, 'Stop!'**

As she had for all the time they had been running, Clara didn't stop. She kept running. Kanda, who was getting tired, a stitch in his side, wondered where she got the energy. He momentarily slowed his gait and stopped for a moment to catch his breath, making sure no to lose sight of her. He didn't know what was going on, but somehow, he knew he couldn't let her go.

Taking a deep breath, the samurai started running again, reminding himself to lay off the soba noodles, but then suddenly up ahead, there was a black and gold blur, and then General cross had Clara in his grasp.

'Gotcha! Ok, let's end this once and for all…'

A grave expression on his face, the man took hold of his gun and aimed it at her head. Clara didn't move. Kanda's eyes widened in shock and sped up, unsheathing his sword. Upon hearing the sound of metal and approaching footsteps, Cross looked up, loosening his grip on the girl. Kanda yelled and tackled the man to the ground, attempting to wrestle the innocence from his hand. Clara gave them an alarmed look and ran off down the hall.

'STUPID KID!' Cross yelled angrily, trying to push Kanda off, 'YOU LET HER GET AWAY! LET ME GO, I CAN STILL CATCH HER!'

'NO WAY!' Kanda yelled, the tiredness he had felt a few seconds ago disappear as he held Cross to the stone floor, 'You're not going to kill her! We can still save her, somehow!'

'Idiotic brat, she's using her powers on you!'

'They don't work on me!'

Cross suddenly reached up and pulled Kanda's hair painfully, causing Kanda to gasp and release his grip. The general then pushed the samurai off, gripped the back of his neck and dragged him to his feet.

'What are you talking about? You're not a blood relative, are you?'

'No, but-'

'Look kid, anything you feel for her now is probably an effect from prolonged exposure to her. Now get lost and go find a Noah to fight, I saw some blond Australian guy a few corridors back fighting the macho Noah, go help him.'

Cross grumpily picked up his hat from the floor and started running in the direction Clara had gone. Kanda stayed where he was, registering the mans words. If his feelings were an effect of being around her then….Did that mean he didn't really love her?

--

**Tykki smiled and plunged his hand into Allen's stomach. Allen yelled in pain and his knees buckled, tears in his eyes. Tykki pulled his hand out and wiped the blood off on Allen's head, smirking as the boy groaned and panted on the floor, clutching his bleeding wounds. **This was the third, short blow he'd managed to get, and it seemed the boy was losing his strength.

Suddenly, Allen looked up angrily. There was a trickle of blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

'Y-you're dead!' He gasped.

'Oh, you want some more?' Tykki asked politely, brushing imaginary dust from his sleeves, 'Very well, I'll be happy to-'

Several things then happened at once. Allen jumped up using the last of his strength and swung the sword. Simultaneously, Tykki jumped back in surprise, followed by Clara appearing between them. The sword ran through the girl before Allen could stop it, and the entire room seemed to freeze.

Then, there was a weird burst of light and Clara collapsed on the floor. Allen cried out in surprise and caught her before she hit the stone. Tykki also collapsed, but Allen didn't care right now.

Allen felt his throat burn. He'd just killed his own sister. But why wasn't she transforming into a monster?

Indeed, instead of turning into a monster, Clara appeared to be turning back into a human. Her wavy, blood-red hair was straightening and darkening, he skin was going slowly back to the color it had been before, and the crosses on her forehead were healing. Could it be because she was the Noah's black sheep instead f a full Noah, that meant she would return to normal after being exorcised?

'Is it over?' He muttered under his breath.

--

**A few minutes later, Allen had not moved. He continued to sit there with his unconscious twin sister in his arms, almost afraid that any movement would cause her to change back into a Noah.** Even when he heard footsteps approaching he didn't move.

'Is she human again?' Came his master's voice. Allen nodded.

'Yeah, her body is, but what…I've heard exorcising Noah destroys their minds. Will that happen to Clara?'

There was silence, broken only by the sound of Clara's slow breathing and Cross lighting a cigarette. When he spoke again, Allen could have sworn there was a hint of kindness in his voice.

'I don't know, but if it does then I'm sorry.'

Allen looked up, tears in his eyes. Cross sighed.

Well, the other Noah's all seemed to have dropped, I'll go give Komui the all clear and you can set about re-building this dump. Anyway, see ya later, Brat.'

The man walked off, tossing his cigarette to the ground. Allen stared after him sadly for a moment, then fell unconscious from exhaustion and blood loss.

--

**And so ends the climax chapter. Stick around for the next one. Remember kids, don't smoke, or you'll end up like Cross; a money-grubbing, child abusing, gambling alcoholic bastard.**

**Review!**


	17. Snow white and the two people missing

**I don't own d.gray-man. I own Jamie and Clara though.**

**--**

**Kanda turned the corner and was met by the site of finders loading a blood soaked Allen onto a stretcher. As the samurai walked closer, he noticed Clara also on a stretcher, in her human form.**

'Kanda?'

Kanda looked at Allen. The boy was awake now, but only just.

'Hey Moyashi, what happened here?'

'I was fighting Tykki and Clara…She jumped in front and I…..'

'Is she alive?'

Allen nodded and closed his eyes again. The finders lifted him off the ground and slowly carried him from the room, followed by the finders holding Clara. Kanda paused for a moment, and then went in their direction.

Out in the main hallways, various exorcists and finders and scientists were running all over the place, some carrying injured. In the distance, finders were carrying an unconscious and blood stained Jamie towards the infirmary. His face was severely bruised, his clothes torn and dirty and there was a bloody bandage around his head. It didn't look like there was much chance of saving him. Reever, who must have just arrived, was running alongside the stretcher, tears streaming down his face.

'I swear to god, Jamie, if you die I'll tell dad who drove his car into the river!'

Kanda continued walking, unsure of where he was going or if he was looking for something. A few people he knew stopped to talk to him, but he just brushed them off, too tired and cranky to talk. After a while, he realized he was heading to the infirmary. He stopped. If he was heading to the infirmary, he was probably going to see if Clara really was alright. But what was the point of that? He never even really loved her; it was just the effect of her then-dormant powers. Kanda knew right now he should have felt embarrassed and humiliated for being tricked by his own heart, but the truth was; he wanted the tricking to continue. He had never felt as happy as he did when he had been with Clara, and before she arrived, though he went around criticizing people and acting like a total jerk, he had been downright miserable, but was afraid to let anyone close out of fear of losing them. He had realized, now, though, that no-one was meant to live alone, because although human beings were each individuals, they were never really whole until they had found someone to complete them.

On this thought, Kanda reached into his shirt and pulled out his golden necklace to look at it. He didn't know if the other half was still with Clara or back in the hallway where it had fallen from her hand after her brother exorcised her. Perhaps the finders had picked it up and taken it with them when they were carrying her out.

A painful throbbing was beginning to form in Kanda's mind, a headache caused by the stress of all this. He massaged the sore spot, closing his eyes to block out the suddenly painful dim light of the rising sun through the windows that lined the corridor. He suddenly felt slightly dizzy, so he re-opened his dark eyes and went and sat on one of the couches along the wall. Yawning, he laid on his side and curled up, clasping his knees to his chest. Just a few minutes rest, then he'd figure out how he felt.

--

**Allen lay in warm darkness, vaguely aware of his surroundings.**

_Poke._

Allen shook his head, turning away, wanting to sleep more, not wanting to wake up and find that it was a dream, and Clara was dead.

_Poke, Poke._

Allen groaned in exasperation and flung out an arm to fend off the assailant, but all he felt was air.

_Poke poke poke poke poke!_

Allen finally got fed up and opened his eyes, blinking in the sunlight. He rolled onto his side to face the poker, and though his vision was blurry still he could make out Lavi's smiling face.

'Good morning, Sunshine!' Lavi said in a laughing voice, poking Allen's nose. Allen smacked his hand away, annoyed, and sat up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He could feel tight bandages around his stomach and chest beneath the hospital gown he now wore. He looked at Lavi, wider awake now.

'Still sleepy, huh?' Lavi enquired, 'Well the anesthesia should ware off soon. How are you feeling?'

'Fine…I'm glad you're ok, Lavi, I'm sorry I had to dump you in the forest but otherwise you would have been killed. How are your hands?'

'They'll live,' Lavi grinned, holding up his bandaged wrists. Allen smiled in relief, and suddenly looked down. Lavi was wearing an old t-shirt and his boxers, and his legs were heavily bandaged and braced. Instead of a wheelchair he sat in a normal one, and clasped his hammer in his hand like a walking stick.

'Lavi! You're legs! They're…'

Lavi smiled widely and stood up. He was a little shaky, and had to lean on his hammer, but it was still quite an accomplishment for someone who had been told they'd never walk again. Before Allen could congratulate him however, the door swung open, revealing Lenalee. Allen's eyes widened, his heart racing. He had forgotten how beautiful she was.

'Allen!' she exclaimed joyfully, running forward into the white hospital room and leaping onto the bed. Allen clasped her shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss, Lavi already forgotten. Said redhead cleared his throat, and the couple pulled apart, blushing.

'I-I'm glad you're alright…' The Chinese girl said. Allen nodded, and carefully reached out to hold her hand. Her fingers closed around his, her eyes glistening. Allen sighed happily, then remembered the night before and looked up at them.

'So what happened? What did I miss?'

Clara's under Brother's observation,' Lenalee said straight away, a serious look on her face, 'all her Noah is gone, but she doesn't remember us. Brother seems to think that the family sealed away her mind to make her easier to control. But other then that she's fine.'

'Thank god…'

'Hey,' Lavi suddenly said, 'Have you spoken to Kanda, Lenalee? No one has seen him since after the battle last night. He hasn't visited Clara at all, has he?'

No,' Lenalee shook her head, her forest-green hair dancing.

'Why would Kanda visit Clara?' Allen asked suspiciously.

Lavi grinned slyly, and suddenly pulled out a chart from no-where. There was a list of writing on it, titled "KandaxClara evidence."

'What?!' Allen exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his bed, Lenalee holding him back, 'That bastard doesn't like her!'

'Evidence number one,' Lavi said officially as though dictating to a crowd, pointing to the first dot pint with his hammer, 'Despite you're obvious similarities, Kanda cannot see how much you look like each other, thus seeing her as an individual.'

'So?! He's just stupid the-!'

'Number two,' The Bookman continued, moving his hammer down the chart, 'The necklace found in the forest belongs to Clara and has Japanese writing on it, plus Kanda owns the other half. And finally, number three, before she was kidnapped, Kanda was fully for saving her from whatever happened o her, and obviously enjoyed being around her. And so my friends, Kanda has the hots for Clara.'

He bowed dramatically, then grinned and sat back down. Allen huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

'I refuse to believe that jerk has any emotions. Besides, He's too old! Clara hasn't even turned sixteen yet and he's nineteen!'

'What ever you say, Allen…'

--

**Clara lay curled up on her bed, watching the strange men in white coats bustle in and out of her room. **She felt afraid, she didn't know where she was or who these people were, though they seemed to know her, one man even claiming to be her father, and speaking of her brother. Ducking back under the covers, she pulled out of her pocket the small gold necklace she had found on the bedside table when she had woken up. That seemed to be the only thing that seemed recognizable. She sighed and pressed it to her heart, feeling the cold yet comforting metal against her skin. The person who had given it back to her, the one she had refused to kill, she had recognized him too. He had an air of comforting familiarity about him, and had her necklaces twin around his neck. She wanted to see him, very badly, but she was unable to talk, to ask, she didn't even know his name.

Poking her head above the blankets, she saw the men had all left, perhaps for lunch or more paperwork. Seeing her chance, she pulled the necklace down over her head, tucked it into her hospital gown and slowly stood up. She didn't care she didn't know her way around this strange place, she just wanted to see him, and she was not going to stop looking until she found him.

--

**Lavi sat in the library a few hours later, flicking through the book titled "important stuff", looking for a way to free Clara's mind.** He noticed that even in chapters unrelated to Noah, there were strange references and phrases scrawled on the pages in messy handwriting that seemed to refer to the pages that had "Sleeping beauty" drawn on them. Turning the page, he blinked, then flicked ahead a few pages, then flicked back. For the next ten pages, "Snow White" was written.

'Snow white, sleeping beauty, what does this mean? This isn't a friggen' Disney movie, you stupid book! Give me some useful information for once!'

Suddenly, the new library door creaked as it open. Lavi swiveled around to see Komui rush in.

'Lavi! Clara's missing!'

--

**BANG! Cliffy! Sorry for my increasing evilness guys. Anyway, Please review and tell me your opinions and ideas if you have any. Oh, and do you guys think Jamie survived? Tell me in the Review box, and leave a review while you're there.**


	18. Looking for someone

**I don't own d.gray-man. I own Clara though.**

**--**

**Kanda stood in the middle of a clearing of trees and re-sheathed his sword, deciding he had finished his training for the day. **After waking up this morning in the corridor, he had decided he needed to get out of the order for a while, hence why he had just spent the entire day training.

The samurai looked over at the setting sun. Jeryy would have opened the kitchen by now, and since he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch he thought an early tea sounded nice. Walking quickly through the trees, his thoughts wandered to Clara. He still thought he loved her, why wasn't it wearing off?

Suddenly, he stopped. A few meters away, Clara sat, leaning against a tree, clasping her knees to her chest. Her feet were scratched and bleeding from walking in the forest without shoes. Kanda took a step forward, and she looked up, hearing his approach. Kanda stopped again, unsure what to do or say, and Clara stared at him. For a second, Kanda thought he could see recognition in her clear grey eyes.

'Clara, why are you out here?'

Clara didn't answer. Instead she stood up slowly, walked over to Kanda and clung to his coat, burying her face in his chest. Kanda was strongly reminded of the night in Italy last year, when he had saved her from a rapist. She had been scared then, and she was equally scared now. Kanda sighed. It must be hard for her, not knowing who she was or who anyone else here was, and if he, who she seemed to remember slightly, rejected her at a time like this, it would only make her feel worse. Besides, he still loved her, and as long as this power was affecting him he might as well do something useful until he got sent on a mission again.

'Come on, everyone must be worried about you.'

Before she could react, he lifted her into his arms and started to carry her back to the order. He didn't want her to hurt her feet anymore, walking around shoeless.

Clara looked up at him, feeling a little happier. She didn't know him, or rather remember him, but there was something familiar about his onyx eyes, his dark cobalt hair, the way he walked, even his smell. She leant her head against his chest, feeling his warmth and breathing in his smell. Soon enough, she was asleep.

--

**The scientists looked up in alarm as Kanda threw open the door and walked in, carrying the sleeping girl in his arms.** Allen, who was yelling at Komui, looked around and cried out in surprise, running over to them.

'Shut up, Beansprout, you'll wake her.'

'Where did you find her?' Allen asked, ignoring Kanda's annoying nickname for once.

'She was walking around in the forest and I found her on the way back from training. Where's her room?'

Komui pointed to the correct door. Kanda nodded, walked over to it and went in. Allen ran after him and got there in time to see him putting Clara down on the bed and pulling the blankets up over her. The samurai stood up again and he and Allen stared at each other in silence for a moment.

'Thank…Thank you Kanda.' Allen struggled to say. Kanda shrugged and walked towards him to exit the room.

'You're welcome,' Kanda momentarily stopped to smirk, 'Beansprout.'

'DON'T CALL ME BEANSPROUT!'

'Then don't _BE_ a Beansprout.'

'For god's sake I'm not short! I'm almost as tall as you now!'

'Che, whatever…Beansprout.'

'SHUT UP!'

--

**When Clara woke up, the first thing she realized was that He wasn't there.** A wave of loneliness washed over her, making her frown. She sat up and looked out the window. The moon wasn't very high, so she must have only been asleep for a few hours; it was still early.

She carefully got out of bed and walked out of her room to go look for him. This time, a tall Chinese man with glasses was there to stop her. He had been there when she had first woken in hospital, introducing himself as Komui when he realized she didn't know him.

'Hold it right there, Clara,' He smiled kindly, taking her arm, 'But I don't want you getting lost, your brother would kill me, you see.'

Clara looked up at him pleadingly, and pointed towards the door, wishing she still had the skills to verbally communicate. Komui looked at the door, and then back at her, raising his eyebrows so the almost disappeared beneath the rim of his white hat.

'Hm? What's wrong? You wanna go out there?'

Clara nodded sheepishly.

'Why do you wanna get out there? Are you hungry?'

This time she shook her head. Komui scratched his head, trying to think of what she wanted. She had escaped before, and was trying to again, so…

'OH! Are you looking for someone?'

Clara nodded ferociously, her red-brown hair bouncing. Komui now had to figure out who she wanted.

'Hm, who do you want? Your brother Allen?'

Clara shook her head, wondering just who this Allen was, and stuck her hand up in the air, standing on her toes.

'A tall person? Oh! So you want to go find the man who brought you in from the forest, Kanda!

Clara nodded and Komui smiled triumphantly. He took her hand and led her to the door.

'Ok, I'll take you to Kanda; it's after dinner, so he should be in the training floor. He always goes there after dinner to work off the soba. Honestly, you'd think he'd eat something more healthy then noodles all the time, what with him doing so much exercise, even I eat vegetables more then him…'

Clara nodded, listening intently. Komui looked down at her curiously. Since Kanda had brought her in, she seemed a lot more responsive and collected in her thoughts, and had even managed to communicate, even if it was through charades. Perhaps Kanda was the key to getting her mind back, or at least her memories, since she seemed to recognize him.

--

'**Yoo-hoo, Kanda!'**

Kanda lowered his sword at the sound of Komui's voice, and looked around to see Komui walking towards him with a cheery grin, leading Clara by the hand. The trainer he was working with told him to take a break, so Kanda walked to meet him halfway across the room.

'Yeah? What is it?'

'Clara wants to spend some time with you! Isn't that cute?'

Kanda looked down at Clara, who stared back up at him. Kanda felt a jab in his heart; he still loved her.

'I don't know…I'm in the middle of training…'

'You've been training all day!'

'Yeah, but I need to train after dinner or I don't sleep properly.'

'You have the weirdest way of falling asleep, most people use milk or whale music or something….Well, how about Clara just watches you train? Would you like that, Clara?'

Clara nodded, looking back and fourth between the two Asian men. Kanda looked down at her again. She looked so pleading, and she really did look like she wanted to be with him, there was no way he could have said no.

'Alright, fine, she can watch…But you're not allowed to interrupt me unless it's really important…And no wandering off without telling me, either!'

Clara nodded at these requests and stepped forward, clinging to his shirt, pressing her face against his warm chest. Komui grinned slyly, and Kanda blushed.

'Ok ok enough of that!' The samurai said, gripping her arms to pull her off gently, 'And don't go getting the wrong idea, Komui!'

'What idea?'

Kanda glared. Komui smiled and started walking away.

'Just bring her back when she gets tired. I'll see you later, Kanda.'

Kanda watched him go, and then looked back down at Clara.

'Why do you wanna spend time with me so bad?'

Clara couldn't answer, of course; she just gave him a tight hug. Kanda wanted very badly to hug back, but he knew that the feelings he had for her, they weren't real, and there was no way of telling if her feelings for him before she had been taken were real too, they could have been some kind of weird Noah of love thing where she had to have a human lover or something. Better off he didn't get involved with her now, to prevent anyone getting hurt. But, if Komui was going to have him take care of her, that wasn't exactly helping the situation.

He sighed and pulled away from her. He took her hand and led her over to the spectator seats where his exorcist coat and bottle of water were. His mugen was also there, as since it was a training session with a trainer they were using wooden swords to prevent serious injuries.

'You can watch me from here,' He said in a strained voice, 'If you need anything, come and get me, don't go wandering off by yourself. And please don't touch my sword, you could hurt yourself.'

Clara nodded and sat down. Kanda gave her one last look, then went back to where his trainer was waiting.

A few hours of training past, and during that time Kanda continuously glanced back at Clara to make sure she was still there, afraid she would try to run off again like before. Every time he looked at her, she was there, watching his training intensely, but when she noticed he was looking back at her, she would sit up straighter, but he couldn't look for long, as then his trainer would get in a blow, knocking him to the ground, and then give him a scolding for letting his mind wander, something that made Kanda feel like he was eight again and just starting out to use the sword.

Finally, around eight o'clock, the trainer said it was time to finish. Kanda went and put his wooden sword back in the storing cupboard, then travelled over to the spectator's seat. Clara was asleep, curled up along the seats, using the samurai's discarded coat as a pillow. Kanda stared at her. She looked as beautiful as ever, almost the same as she had a year ago, taking away the fact her hair was longer and she looked slightly underfed. Wait, had she had dinner tonight?

The samurai bent down and shook her shoulder gently. Clara opened eyes and sat up, yawning. She looked up at him.

'Clara, have you eaten tonight?'

Clara shook her head.

'Ok, come on, I'll go see if Jeryy is still cooking.'

He picked up his coat and put it on, though not bothering to button it up, then picked up his sword. He then grabbed Clara's hand and started leading her. He glanced back briefly at her, and she smiled brightly. He hadn't seen her smile in such a long time, he felt his stomach back flip and his hearts skip a beat. He smiled back.

--

**Aw, so cute and fluffy! Well, that puts an end to todays chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the fluff. Please review!**


	19. Sakuras second visit and some cuteness

**I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN!!11!!**

**--**

**There was a knock at Lenalee's door. Lenalee put down the book she was reading, climbed out of bed, walked over to the door and opened it. **Allen stood there, smiling.

'Allen? Should you be walking around already?'

'I feel fine...Um, Lenalee? You wanna go for a walk?'

'A walk? It's a little late…'

'I know, but I only just managed to sneak out and it's been ages since I've spent any real time with you and-'

Lenalee silenced him by throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Allen stared at her, slightly surprised.

'I'll just grab my coat,' Lenalee said.

--

**Once the two exorcists were out of sight of the order, Lenalee slipped her fingers around Allen's. Allen responded by tightening his hand around her own hand. She leant against his shoulder, glad to finally be with him again.**

'Allen…?'

'Hm?'

'Don't ever scare me again and go off trying to save the world, ok? At least, not without me…'

Allen smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The two walked in silence for a while, the only sound being the cracking of branches beneath their feet and the occasional hoot of an owl. After a while, Allen spoke.

'Lenalee, do you think Kanda is in love with Clara?'

Lenalee stopped and blinked confusedly, then laughed. Allen pouted.

'I'm serious!' he said, 'I'm just…Trying to find out if it's true.'

'Well if it is true…' Lenalee smiled, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from his eyes, 'Why does it matter?'

'Because he's evil! I bet that he's so evil, every time someone says his name, somewhere in the world a puppy explodes! He's so mean!'

'Only cos he's had a hard life,' Lavi smiled.

Allen and Lenalee screamed in surprise as Lavi appeared next to them.

'Where the hell did you come from?!' Allen cried, pointing at the redhead.

'Well, there are two theories, one is evolution-'

'He means how did you find us,' Lenalee sighed in exasperation, sweat dropping.

'Oh, I've been following you guys since I heard you walk past my room.'

'You were stalking us?' Allen cried in anger.

Lavi shrugged, smiling innocently. Allen fumed. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

'Lavi, please get back to the hospital, I doubt your legs are strong enough to be walking around on your own.'

'I know, I'm going back up soon, I just came to plead Yuu's case!'

'Plead his case?'

'Look, you say he's evil, and mean, and heartless and crap like that, and he kinda has been mean to you since you've met him, but think about this rationally; has he been mean to you lately?'

Allen blinked in surprise, thrown off by the question. Lavi had a point; since Kanda had come back to join them, the samurai had acted a little softer towards everyone, in fact, he was almost bordering respect. The only instances Allen could think of now of Kanda being mean was calling him Beansprout, but a nickname like that was hardly a reason to call a person heartless and evil. The boy sighed, and Lavi grinned in triumph.

'See? He's a good guy deep down… It's just a really long way down….. And it seems like Clara brought that out in him, so what's wrong with those falling in love with each other?'

'I guess….'

'Besides, according to Komui, Clara's mental state is improving the more she see's Kanda. They're good for each other.'

Allen sighed sadly again. Lavi smiled understandingly and patted his head gently, like a human patting a puppy.

'Just give him a chance, ok? Anyway, I gotta get back; have fun in your hot steamy make out session.'

Lenalee and Allen both pouted, blushing. Lavi only gave a small wave and walked back through the dark forest, humming a tune he had no doubt heard on the radio. The two remaining exorcists stared after him for a while, before Lenalee spoke.

'Allen…You really didn't just ask me to come for a walk to talk about how much you hate Kanda, did you?'

Allen smiled, shook his head and turned to wrap his arms around Lenalee's waist. He leant down and then proceeded to kiss her. He loved this girl; he loved her so freaking much. But….

'Le-Lenalee…' He murmured, pulling away slightly, resting his forehead against her own and looking into her deep violet eyes, 'C-can I…We should tell Komui. I just…It doesn't feel right, having to sneak around like this.'

Lenalee looked up at him sadly for a moment, then smiled and nodded, and rested her head against his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

'Ok, we'll tell him tomorrow.'

--

_Kanda was back at his home in Japan, sitting on his knees at the table. Sakura looked across at him, arms folded stubbornly._

'_Just what are you thinking?! Why are you trying to deny your feelings now that you have her back?'_

'_Because they aren't real,' Kanda sighed, bowing his head sadly, 'they're only an effect of her powers.'_

'_Isn't that for you to decide?'_

_Kanda looked up in confusion. Sakura went on._

'_Look, no spell or power could just make you fall in love, you're either in love with someone or you're not. I say you need to figure out which one you are and fast, or when you do finally, it could be too late. I'm sorry, big brother, but I'm just trying to help, and I'm not going anywhere until I think you can handle things on your own. Please, do something.'_

_Kanda nodded, and looked up. Sakura smiled, stood up, and skipped out of the room._

_--_

**Aw, super cute allenxlenalee fluffiness! X3**

**And another Sakura intervention.**

**Warning, next chapter shall be the last!**

**REVIEW!1!!**


	20. Waking the princess from her sleep

**I don't own d.gray-man. Though for some reason, the recent chapter of the manga seems to be copying my fanfiction "Komui's experiment." IT SERIOUSLY DOES!!**

**--**

**Jamie lay in his bed reading a comic book, not an easy task considering his dominant hand was in a sling. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.**

'Door's open!' He called.

The door swung open, and Kanda walked in, a tired look on his face. Jamie blinked in surprise, then smiled brightly and put his comic down on the bedside table.

'Hey, Kanda! Haven't seen you in a few days! I woke up in the room and went to look for you and ran into that big scary Noah, was afraid you got pummeled until Reever told me you were ok.'

'Yeah….' Kanda sighed, running his hands through his hair stressfully, 'Um, listen Blondie; I need your help with something.'

'What? What is it?'

'Um…When Clara had control over you…Do you remember what it felt like?'

'Um, Not really...' Jamie said in a confused voice, 'I already said I can't remember what happened…'

'I'm not asking what happened, I'm asking how you felt.'

'How I felt?' Jamie's eyes widened. He scratched his head, thinking hard, trying to remember. 'Lets see…Well, it was kind of like I was in this cold fear thing, and I knew that I had to do what I was told, no matter what. Does that help?'

'Yeah, it does. Thanks.'

Kanda turned around and walked out of the room before the Australian could ask what he was helping with. He shrugged and picked up his comic book.

'Wow, Kanda said "thanks". Milestone.'

--

**Kanda walked quickly towards the library, where he knew Lavi would be today. The way Jamie had described his love, that wasn't the same. Kanda felt warm and fluttery when he was near Clara, not fearful and obedient.** And now he was beginning to figure out his feelings. He truly was in Love with Clara. But, he was starting to figure something else out too.

He threw open the big new doors to the library and spotted Lavi In the corner writing something down. He walked over there, grabbed the redheads shoulder and spun him around. Lavi looked up surprised for a moment, and then grinned broadly.

'Yuu!'

'Eyepatch, that important stuff book. I need you to give me the copies you made that relate to sleeping beauty. '

'Um, sorry, I'm not allowed to-'

'Let me make something clear,' Kanda said, towering over Lavi and poking him in the chest painfully, 'I love Clara. There! I said it! Happy?! Anyway, because I'm so in love with her, I'm trying to get her mind back, and I think I've figured out where I could find information to do that. So don't go telling me you can't give me the copies because it's classified information that only higher-ups are allowed to see. Now give me the copies, or I'll rip off your arms and bludgeon you to death with them!'

Lavi blinked in surprise, then a bright happy smiled spread across his face. He jumped forward and hugged the samurai.

'Aw, Yuu-Chan is in love! I knew it! I'm so happy for you!'

'Eyepatch…'

'Right, right, copies, sorry.'

Lavi let go and got up and walked over to one of the towering bookcases. He pulled out a book, there was a whirring mechanical sound, and suddenly the bookcase started to lower into the ground.

'It's so we don't accidently fall off a ladder and get killed,' Lavi answered Kanda's unasked question.

The bookcase went lower into the ground, until finally Lavi put the book in an empty space and it stopped. Lavi walked carefully along the bookcase, then gave a cry of triumph and picked out a heavy folder titled "Noah of love/ important stuff."

'Here we go!' Lavi said cheerfully, handing the folder to Kanda, 'That's everything on Clara we have.'

'Thanks…..You seem to be walking fine now, how'd you recover so fast?'

'Panda,' Lavi sobbed, 'I was too slow for him and he keeps threatening to "take away my legs if I'm not using them."'

'I see.'

**--**

**Kanda scrolled down the list of information. There was nothing really here that he didn't already know.** Sighing, he leant his cheek on his hand and turned the page, continuing his search. Suddenly, his eyes widened and looked closer.

'_Sleeping beauty…Snow white….Her self is locked away inside his heart, only he can release her. True loves kiss will wake the sleeping princess.'_

'No way…'

--

**Clara, walked cautiously through the winding corridors and halls, searching for Kanda.** She knew that it was unfair to ask for every single day to be spent with him, but she needed him. Komui had slipped out to get fresh coffee, so she had snuck away, and was now quite lost. She could feel the desperate fear welling in her chest. She clasped the golden necklace around her neck for comfort, and peered around the next corner, hoping to find someone, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Komui, or anyone who she had been introduced to over the past few days. But most of all, she wanted Kanda. She didn't know why, but she felt extremely safe around him, so warm and fearless and protected. She didn't know if she had felt like that about anyone before, but she wasn't interested in anyone else, and she couldn't remember doing so, so it didn't matter.

Looking around the corner, her heart sank. It was just another hall of doors, exactly like the ones she had past, empty of all human beings. She almost felt like crying now, afraid she would be lost forever in this dark, unfamiliar place. But still, she had to press on. Gripping the necklace harder in her hand, she walked on, looking straight ahead. But, there was something that made her stop. The half heart in her hand suddenly felt very warm. Looking down at it, she noticed golden light was filtering through her fingers. Opening her hand, the gold light was concentrated into a beam, and travelled along the hall and around a corner. Curious, Clara followed the beam, running quickly, through the halls, down a flight of stairs, and then finally, as she turned a corner, she collided with a firm body, and she felt someone grip her forearms, gasping in surprise. Looking up, her heart swelled with joy as she saw the handsome face, dark eyes and long hair of Kanda.

'Clara? What are you doing out here alone?'

In answer, she pressed her face against his shirt. He sighed and put his arms around her, stroking her long red-brown hair.

'Were you looking for me?'

Clara nodded into him, not wanting to let go. Kanda looked down at her. He had to kiss her, he knew that, but if this worked what would happen. Would she love him? Hate him? Or would she simply have abandoned all feelings for him, leaving a neutral friendship?

He didn't want to take advantage of her when she was like this, so, he pushed her off, putting his hands on her cheeks and looked down at her seriously.

'Clara...I think I know how to get your mind back but... I'm afraid of what would happen between us. Promise you won't hate me?'

Clara blinked up at him confusedly, her big grey eyes that he could stare into forever. She smiled and nodded. Kanda smiled back, though somewhat half-heartedly, and took a deep breath, and pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly, the kiss was cut short as Clara collapsed against him. Yelling in surprise, he caught her in his arms and lowered her to the ground. The half heart necklace around her neck was glowing. He stared at it, confused, when he felt a hot burning sensation against his skin. He reached for his own necklace, and discovered that it too was glowing.

'What in gods name is going on here? Wait...Did she seal herself in these before the Noahs sealed her mind?'

In answer, the necklaces increased in brilliance.

'Hey Yuu.'

Kanda looked up in shock. Standing above him was the spectral forms of...His parents and sister?!

'What the...?'

'You might wanna put the heart together,' his father suggested with a grin. 'Before they stop glowing.'

Still staring in shock, Kanda quickly leant down and put the two hearts together, locking them into place. The light became blinding, and a pinkish light shot out, hovered briefly over Clara's unconscious form, before lowering onto her chest and disappearing into her body. The light began to dim. Kanda looked up at his mother and father.

'See?' His mother smiled at him, 'I said the necklace would ensure you and your special someone would always be together.'

Kanda blinked, his eyes widening as he remembered her words. But, just before he could say anything, the light faded, and as did his parents. Kanda suddenly felt exhausted, and as the world dimmed, he keeled over sideways onto the floor. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was Clara slowly opening her eyes.

--

**Kanda opened his onyx eyes, and raised his hand to block the painful sunlight that hit his eyes.** As his eyes got used to the brightness, he glanced around, and discovered he was in a hospital room. But, before he could do anything else, he heard a familiar voice cry out, and felt somebody leap onto him and catch him in a tight embrace.

'Kanda, you're finally awake!'

That voice...He hadn't heard it in so long. He wanted to hear more of it, to know he wasn't dreaming. He gently pushed the person on top of him away, and saw Clara's smiling face.

'Clara?'

'Yup, it's me. Miss me much? Cos I missed you. Are you ok? You've been asleep for almost two days.'

'Two days? I guess getting you back used up a lot of my energy...'

'What?'

'It's nothing.' Kanda smiled, 'I'm just happy you're back.'

Clara grinned, and leant down and kissed him, answering Kanda's mental question of how she would feel. Feeling his heart beat quicken, he grabbed her around her waist, pulling her closer. Then-

'YOU!'

Kanda and Clara separated and sat up. Allen was staring at them from the door, devil horns coming out of his head, eyes blazing.

'Y-YOU PERVERT!' Allen yelled, activating his clown crown. Kanda and Clara dodged out of the way as he leapt forward and stabbed the bed with his clawed hand. Kanda stood up and reached for his mugen, which was resting against the wall.

'Oi!' Clara yelled, 'STOP IT!'

'PERVERT!' Allen repeated, attempting to strike another blow to Kanda only to be blocked by Mugen, 'PEODEOPHILE! RAPIST!'

'Allen!' Clara yelled, 'We were only kissing!'

'Geez, Allen,' Lavi laughed from the door as he watched the two boys fight, tearing the room apart, 'I thought you said you were going to accept their relationship.'

'Well that doesn't mean I don't want to kill him!'

Kanda sighed in exasperation, but suddenly, he saw something at the door that caught his eye. Looking over as he held Allen in a headlock, he saw his parents and sister standing behind Lavi, grinning in amusement.

'Congratulations, Big brother,' Sakura smiled, 'You can handle things from here.'

'We love you, Yuu.' His mother said kindly as his father put his arm around her.

'Yeah...' Kanda thought as they faded away, 'I love you too.'

'AND I LOVE CLARA!' Kanda shouted in Allen's ear, 'So quit acting like I'm gonna kidnap her and hold her ransom and be happy for us, you stupid Beansprout!'

--

**The end.**

**Aw, wasn't that cute?**

**Please review, and note that i wont be writing any stories for at least two moths, maybe less. Bye bye!**


End file.
